Your heart belongs to me
by Skl92
Summary: Jade West, una antigua vampira, fue condenada por una maldición que le impusieron en el pasado. Le devolvieron su alma humana. Pero cuando conoce a una chica de rasgos latinos, todo su mundo cambiará.¿Qué sucederá?.
1. The meeting

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, la verdad no pensé que alguien leería este fic me alegro que os guste.**

**Disclaimer-victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**The meeting**

"¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí después de tanto tiempo?"-pensaba mientras me quedé parada y me mantenía mis ojos fijos en ella. Angela es una de muchos de los vampiros más temibles, ya que le gusta disfrutar torturar a sus víctimas, para luego acabar con ellas, lo que hace es pasarse como si fuera su amiga y una vez obtenida esa confianza los mata sin piedad, siempre fanfarroneaba diciendo que es la chica más guapa y no soporta que haya chicas que sean mas guapas que ellas-que patético-".

Estaba caminando de forma cautelosa, cuando de pronto ella giró sus ojos hacia mía con una de sus sonrisas malévolas que yo conocía y eso no significa nada bueno, mantuvo su mirada hacia mí y luego en un segundo desapareció.

Estuve en trance unos segundos, cuando de pronto reaccioné, me aseguré que no me viese nadie y una vez comprado el reloj de mi peraphone que indicaba que era bastante tarde, regresé a mi casa con una velocidad inhumana y en tres segundos ya estaba en mi casa, saqué la llave de mi pantalón abrí la puerta y procedí a entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Busqué desesperadamente mi móvil en mi pantalón y marqué a Davis, después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidí hacerlo.

"Oh Jade, que sorpresa que me hayas llamado, ¿ya me has echado de menos?"-respondió burlón, pero esperando a que le contestara.

"Dejate de tonterías, ahora no es buen momento"-respondí molesta con toda esta situación, aún después lo de Angela y lo que sucedió en el pasado,"Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, ven a mi casa ahora mismo, y cuando digo ahora mismo es ya-dije acelerada mientras bebía un sorbo de whisky que me serví minutos antes.

"Pero que es lo-intentaba decir él, cuando le interrumpí-Dije que VENGAS AHORA MISMO-ahora ya enfadada, pudo oír murmurar que en 10 minutos estaré allí.

Mientras esperaba a que Davis viniera, tengo que pensar todo este asunto y cómo lo llevaré a cabo, por suerte los planes que lleva a cabo Angela suele durar meses o dependiendo de su temperamento. Pero por otro lado, no pude evitar en pensar en aquella chica de rasgos latínos, y también en cierto chico y la pelirroja tan extraña, pero sobre todo por la latina. Basta Jade no debes pensar en ello, eres una vampira no puedes tener sentimientos sobre cierta latina.

…..

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega se encontraba en su casillero, buscando los libros que necesitaba para las asignaturas de hoy, cuando de pronto sintió un tacto en su hombro, volteó y resultó ser Beck, quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Hey"-dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hey"-le respondí de la misma forma, mientras metía por fin los libros que necesitaba para hoy, iba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, cuando de repente me cortó.

"Así que ¿cómo has llevado tu día?, digo lo del centro comercial-me preguntó él mirandome hacia los ojos.

"Bien, ya sabes, discutí con mi hermana diciendo que para la próxima que vayamos al centro comercial, que no me abandone sólo porque un chico le llamó para preguntarle una cosa-ironizé ante el recuerdo de aquello-pero de todas formas me lo pasé bien con vosotros-respondí finalmente con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro, Tori, bueno verás quería preguntarte algo-iba a decirme algo, cuando de pronto Robbie se acerca con su marioneta, ya saben Rex.

"Hola chicos"-dijo él un poco molesto, al parecer

"Hey"-respondimos nosotros.

"¿Porqué te ves un poco molesto?"-pregunté a Robbie, esperando a que me lo dijera ya, ya que quería saber lo que me iba a decir Beck, es lindo, ya saben, pero yo lo quiero como un amigo nada más o ¿podemos ser algo más?, pensaba mentalmente, mientras veía a Robbie a que me respondiera.

"Pues, ya saben que tuvimos un día festivo ¿no?-asentimos en afirmación a su pregunta- saben lo que hicimos nosotros.-nos preguntó.

Ambos nos miramos e intentamos responderle de la manera que no sea dañino para él.

"Pues,…Mmmm,..eh-dijimos mientras intentamos formular una respuesta coherente, cuando de pronto Rex interrumpió.

"Estuvimos viendo una película de terror, pero Robbie como es tan cagueta, no pudimos verlo al final, ya que se marchó a mitad de la película en el cine"-se burló Rex.

"¿Qué?, eso no es cierto, si es cierto, pero no me marché a mitad de película-refutó Robbie

"¿Ah, no?, entonces por que la gente te decía que te callaras la boca y el guardia de seguridad te pidió que marcharas de la sala de cine, que molestabas a los clientes-protestó Rex.

Iba a decirles que dejaran de pelearse, cuando Robbie y Rex se marcharon a un lado todavía discutiendo. Rodeé los ojos y dirigí mi mirada hacia Beck con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?"-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Iba a responder cuando de pronto, sonó el timbre, que daba comienzo de las clases.

"Mejor te lo diré en el almuerzo, ¿vamos?"respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ofrecía en acompañarme hasta mi clase y yo aceptaba encantada.

…

Estaba esperando a que llegase el inútil de Davis, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta y le indiqué que pasara sin rodeos.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿que es lo que sucede?-preguntó ¿algo preocupado?, espero que todavía no tenga sentimientos hacia mí, porque lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, pero en fin dejaré de pensar en ello y le respondí.

"He visto a Angela, mientras estaba haciendo ejercicio en una de las calles del centro comercial, mas bien concretamente en el parking. Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿no?-le miré a los ojos, mientras él después de escucharme, abrió los ojos al máximo, murmuró algo.

"¿Ella está aquí, después de tanto tiempo? De todo lo que hizo y lo que te hizo a tí, tuvo el valor de ¿regresar?, esto significa una cosa Jade, ya lo sabes-me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Ya lo sé, Davis-murmuré molesta-un problema grave-dejé plantado a Davis en el pasillo, mientras pensaba en que hacer.

….

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas a las afueras de la clase, almorzando, después de la jornada de hoy. Sólo estábamos Beck y yo, ya que Cat se fue con Robbie a ayudarle a no se qué de proyecto para la clase de drama y André tenía que hacer una composición musical.

Mientras degustábamos la comida, Beck dejó a un lado la comida y por fin me pudo decirme lo que me quería preguntarme antes.

"Lo que te quería decirte, es que si te gustaría ir acompañarme conmigo a un sitio, Tori"-me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Mmm….pero no será tipo…no sé…plan de salida…como pareja-bromeé un poco.

"Jaja…no graciosa, aunque bueno si a tí te gustaría-viré el rostro hacia él, después agregó-como una salida de amigos si te aperece".

"De acuerdo, si es así, iré contigo-le respondí- ¿y hacia donde vamos?-pregunté finalmente.

"Solamente a pasar la tarde juntos, si no tienes ningún problema-se le veía un poco emocionado si le miraba detenidamente, que después se mostró orgulloso cuando asentí con mi cabeza.

Procedimos a comer nuestro almuerzo, sin saber que habrá algo que cambiará totalmente nuestras vidas.

….

Después de pensar mucho, decidí que tomaría las cosas con calma y no alterarme mucho como sucedió en mi pasado, eso sólo lo haría empeorar mucho más.

"Bien-Davis se volteó hacia mí, esperando a que continuara- necesito saber quien más de nosotros sabe de que Angela ronda por aquí en Los Angeles, antes de tomar alguna decisión-respondí finalmente tras meditarlo mucho.

"De acuerdo, yo puedo hacer algo, tengo algunos contactos y sobre todo con gente que tiene bastante influencia, si quieres te informaré de todos los sucesos, para que estés al tanto.¿de acuerdo?- me miró esperando a que le diese una respuesta.

"Sí, eres una de las pocas personas que confió en verdad, entonces ya sabes que hacer, ahora vete que tengo trabajo que hacer, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y le señalé a que saliera.

Él acepto una vez fuera, viró hacia mí.

"Por cierto, si Angela no va a hacer nada malo durante estos días, ¿aún sigue en pie lo de este-le corté cuando le cerré la puerta en sus narices, pero sabe que le responderé mientras las cosas están tranquilas, con todo ese asunto de Angela.

Quizá me dispondré a descansar un rato, si eso mejor haré, mientras aseguraba que todo estaba de orden, subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, me despojé de mis ropas quedando solamente en ropa interior negra, no me pescaré un resfriado, ventajas de ser un vampiro, abrí las cobijas de mi cama, mientras intentaba evitar en una persona cuyos rasgos eran latinos. A pesar de que me devolvieron mi alma humana-recordé con tristeza lo que había hecho en el pasado- Tu ahora eres Jade, no Jadelyn -decía mentalmente.

"Oh, maldición-respondí frustrada mientras cerré mis ojos alojando ese pensamiento en mi mente".

….

Al día siguiente, Tori se desperezó por suerte era jueves y hoy se nos notificó que no había clases por que nuestro profesor se había accidentado cuando se sentó encima de un erizo. Qué raro. En fin, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para desayunar, estaba desayunando, cuando me llegó un mensaje diciendo que me esperaba fuera. Este Beck, muy atento, pensaba con una sonrisa, pero no se percató de la mirada de su madre.

"¿Por qué sonríes?-me preguntó curiosa mi madre"

"Por nada, en fin, me voy, Beck me está esperandome fuera ya que quedé con él-mientras me levantaba y recogía todo, mi bolso, teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía su madre con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Con Beck?"-me dijo ¿picarona?

"Sí, con él, así que ya te puedes borrando cualquier pensamiento que surga en tu mente acerca de nosotros y solamente es una salida de amigos-le respondí entre divertida y molesta a la vez, mi madre sólo se encogío de los hombros y procedió hacer las tareas de hogar.

Me disponía a caminar para encontrarme con Beck, que según él tenía su auto en una cafetería no muy lejos de su casa, ya que él tenía hambre, después de observar este mensaje algo confusa, pero después me resigné hasta llegar allí.

Estaba caminando, mirando mi móvil por si tenía más mensajes, cuando sin querer choqué con alguien.

"Oh, lo siento, disculpa no veía por donde iba-le respondí apenada, mientras levanté mi vista, pero al parecer la persona con la que me choqué resultó ser una chica rubia, con ojos marrones, quien me miraba fijamente sin decir nada con un rostro tan serio que me empezó a intimidarme. No dijo nada sólo se fue por su camino después del incidente.

Algo confusa con todo esto, miré nuevamente el teléfono y el mensaje resultó ser de Beck, BECK, me había olvidado de él, aceleré el paso en dirección al punto de encuentro.

…

Después de pasar de largo, por culpa de esa maldita mortal-pensaba la rubia pero con una sonrisa maquiavélica para uno de sus propósitos que tenía en mente. Sé que esto le dolerá a mi querida Jade West, anhelo destruirla, ya que por culpa de ella, perdí todo lo que tenía-recordaba enfadada.

"Me gustaría saber, cómo impedirás para uno de mis propósitos Jade, o debería llamarte Jadelyn, cuando descubra el método para perder tu asquerosa alma y vuelvas como fuiste en tu pasado-reí internamente con una sonrisa malvada mientras aceleraba el paso, donde le esperará uno de sus contactos fieles. "Tengo ganas de saber que sucederá en ese momento Jade, más vale que disfrutes con lo que haces porque luego-sonreí ante el recuerdo de cómo era Jade en el pasado.

**Aquí está el capitulo 2, agradezco que haya gente que leen mi historia, decidí cambiar el curso, poniendo a Jade como vampira poderosa, pero por culpa de una maldición le devolvieron su alma humana, para así pagar por los pecados que cometió y dormir al demonio oculto que lleva en su ínterior. ¿Que sucederá? pero eso sucederá en los siguientes capítulos solo lean.**

**He decidido poner un Jori de romance, pero también se tendrá cuenta que alguien intentará evitar esa relación, nuevas personas,…. también habrá de amistad y eso.**

**Solo tengo una pregunta y espero que me lo digáis por review o PM , a vosotros os gusta la idea de que a Jade le devolvieron su alma humana, el día en que la pierda se convertirá en Jadelyn por su pasado y se volverá la peor vampiresa de todos los tiempos u omito lo de alma humana e intento llevar a cabo esta historia de vampiros**

**Un saludo y hasta el nuevo capítulo**


	2. An unexpected event

**Quería agradeceros por los comentarios, y la gente que leen mi historia, pero no estaría mal que dejasen algún comentario no pasa nada por dejar un comentario, pero como veo que hay gente que leen mi historia le gustará mi historia. Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Veo que hay personas que quieren saber lo que ocurrió en el pasado de Jade, tened en cuenta que en esa época era Jadelyn, eso lo sabréis más adelante.**

**En cursiva, se trata de un pequeño fragmento del pasado de Jade, el momento en que le devolvieron su alma.**

**An unexpected event.**

Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, pensando con el asunto de Angela, y lo que tengo que hacer mientras tanto-pensaba con la cabeza sostenida en mis manos, con un gesto de frustración pasé mi mano por mi pelo y me levanté en dirección al baño para ducharme. Una vez dentro del baño, me miré en el espejo viendome a mi misma y con un gesto de tristeza recordé todo el suceso y lo que hice en el pasado, en aquella época era muy despiadada, disfrutaba ver sufrir a la gente, engañarlos, seduciéndolos y un sin fin de cosas. Pero el día en que me dieron una maldición me devolvieron mi alma humana, mi lado más humano, todavía recuerdo sus palabras cuando me echaron la maldición, cerré los ojos y recordé lo que dijeron cuando me devolvieron mi alma.

_"Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque, alejándome de todos al parecer me están siguiendo ya que descubrieron que era la responsable de esas atroces, pude escuchar el barullo de la gente del pueblo persiguiéndome por lo que hice. Mientras corría por el bosque, no contaba con que hubiese un maldito tronco en el bosque-pensaba enfadada mientras intentaba levantarme y arrojar con mis fuerzas ese palo hacia la gente que me perseguían, pero cuando me disponía a levantarme, pude oír a un grupo de personas recitando alguna especie de conjuro, levanté mi vista y divisé a cuatro personas en medio de un bosque, iluminado con un fuego que prendieron para ver mejor puesto que estaba totalmente oscuro. Estaba dispuesta a levantarme y cargarme a ellos de manera rápida, pero sentía que algo me tenía sujetada pequeñas ramas me mantenía sujeta en mis piernas."Pero, ¿Qué carajos está sucediendo?"-decía, mientras intentaba zafarme de ellas. Oí unos pasos, pude ver a un señor acercando hacia donde estaba yo, una vez que lo tenía frente de mí, dijo._

_"Es hora, que pagues por lo que has hecho, por las atrocidades que has hecho, por los pecados que has cometido"-me decía mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos._

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?, no sabes con quien te estas metiendote, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices estúpido-le dije mientras intentaba zafarme de manera desesperante pero las condenadas ramas estaban bien sujetas._

_"Sí, se quien eres, eres Jadelyn la poderosa vampiresa que tanto se comentan por ahí, pero ahora ya no te vamos a devolverte a algo, que incluso no podrás soportar con la carga que llevarás dentro, y durante mucho tiempo, aún todavía siendo un vampiro, porque cuando te devolvemos ese valor importante dentro de tí, no lo vas a soportar, recordarás cada minuto todas las cosas crueles que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida y creéme que desearás no haberte convertido en lo que fuiste"-decía mientras se daba la vuelta, pude oír una especie de murmuro y recitando algo, pero no sé bien que lo que están recitando._

_"Pero, ¿que demonios te crees que eres?, ¿por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso perdiste un tornillo en la cabeza?, eh, jaja, cuando logre desprenderme de estas malditas ramas te mataré, ¿me oíste?, lo mismo va para vosotros-reía malvadamente a pesar de que seguía sujeta, pero cuando de pronto sentía algo en mí-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"-gritaba mientras intentaba controlar esta sensación que está surgiendo en mí, cuando de pronto me invadió por completo, mis ojos brillaban. Me hinqué de rodillas, mientras jadeaba como si fuera corrido una maratón. Hasta que sentí lágrimas en los ojos, mientras experimentaba de nuevo sentimientos humanos, que antes no había tenido._

_Levanté la vista y vi al hombre frente de mi y advirtió. "Te hemos devuelto tu alma humana, creéme que lo recordarás cada segundo mientras vivas, por todos los asesinatos que tuviste y lo que hiciste, sólo perderás tu alma si experimentaras máxima felicidad con una persona a quien la amas de verdad, pero qué lastima todavía eres un vampiro, sólo que en este caso con tu alma humana"-me dijo burlón y se marchó junto con sus compañeros._

_Me quedé sola, llorando, mientras experimentaba emociones difíciles de dirigir, recordaba cada segundo lo que había hecho._

_"Oh Dios, pero, yo no nunca…¿pero qué he hecho?-gritaba histéricamente y lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras experimentaba los recuerdos muy vivos lo que había hecho con mi vida hasta ahora." A partir de ahora me llamaré Jade, no Jadelyn-me mecía en el suelo tristemente, mientras intentaba no pensar en ello._

Dí un suspiro triste después de ese recuerdo, no pienses más en eso Jade, te harás daño si lo piensas otra vez- pensaba tristemente, mientras me dispuse a darme un baño.

…..

Tori finalmente alcanzó a Beck, quien disfrutaba degustando su comida tranquilamente en el capó de su coche."Hey"-dije, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y un poco aturdida con el suceso anterior, de esa chica tan extraña.

"Ah, hola Tori,¿quieres un poco?-me ofreció un poco de su comida con una sonrisa.

"No, gracias, no tengo mucha hambre-le respondí de forma simpática-bueno,¿qué es lo que quieres que hagamos y lo que querías decirme?-pregunté un poco dudosa, puesto que estábamos solos, sin nuestros amigos, por que nosotros somos amigos,¿verdad?.

"Tranquila, Tori, no es nada malo, sólo quería preguntarte si te gustaría tomar algo conmigo y daremos un paseo por el parque-me dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, mientras lo veía detenidamente a los ojos.

"Mmm….vale…pero sí prometes que solo salemos como amigos"-le indiqué de forma acusatoria y divertida a la vez.

"Prometido…solo lo pasaremos bien-alzó las manos en alto como un niño regañado, mientras me veía divertido en los ojos.-"Bueno nos vamos al parque y ¿daremos un paseo?-me preguntó.

"Vale, vamos a dar ese paseo como dos buenos amigos"-le dije mientras caminaba alrededor de su coche y me sentaba en el asiento copiloto.Él me miró lo que hacía y con una sonrisa se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el coche en dirección al parque.

…

Una vez que terminé de darme un baño, intentando no pensar en los sucesos que hice en el pasado,me dispuse a poner una ropa informal y bajé en dirección a la cocina. Me preparo el café y echo el azúcar en la taza del café, lo remuevo y dispuse a bebermelo. Caminé en dirección al salón con el café en la mano y me senté en el sillón, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco y cerré los ojos tratando de descansar.

"Diablos"-pensé mientras me movía de forma incómoda en el silló podía dormir, miré la hora y ví que indicaba que eran las seis de la haré mi ejercicio í a la habitación, me puse el chándal, revisé que estuviera todo y corrí en dirección al parque.

….

Estábamos llegando al parque caminando, ya que Beck aparcó un coche en un parking subterráneo puesto que no había sitio. Mientras caminábamos, compramos un helado,le pedí mi sabor de helado, y Beck como todo un caballero pagó por el mío-"Qué gentil es Beck"-mientras le ví con una sonrisa, él me devolvió la sonrisa, una vez que lo haya pagado por los helados. Y caminamos en dirección al parque, disfrutando la calma entre nosotros, de vez en cuando comentábamos cosas sobre los proyectos, ensayos, de vez en cuando hacíamos comentarios divertidas y reíamos como dos niños pequeños. Cuando de pronto giré los ojos al frente, pude divisar a una persona que venía corriendo, al parecer llevaba chándal, su aspecto era algo pálido, cuando estaba corriendo en frente de mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron,por un momento sentí que todo nuestro alrededor se paró. Me dí cuenta que llevaba los ojos azules, pelo negro y resultó ser una chica. Estuvimos así unos minutos, pero ella rompió la mirada y siguió corriendo. Estuve en trance segundos después, hasta que reaccioné con el llamado de mi amigo.

"Tori, Tori, Tori"-me dijo algo preocupado, le vi a los ojos-¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo ahora preocupado.

"¿Eh?-reaccioné pronto-Sí, si, no te preocupes, sigamos caminando-él algo dudoso, aceptó y siguió caminando conmigo, estaba comentando cosas, pero yo no le escuchaba mi mente estaba dirigida a una persona, mas bien, una chica.¿Chica?-Tori, ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza, no te gustan las chicas, y lo de antes fue un accidente cualquiera pudo haber sucedido lo mismo. Mejor olvido de esas tonterías y lo del incidente de antes. Ahora sí prestando atención a su amigo.

…..

Me encontraba corriendo con los auriculares puestos en el parque, cuando de pronto a lo lejos divisé a una pareja, a medida que me iba acercando, resultó ser un hombre y una mujer. Cuando me pasé frente a ellos, la mirada de esa chica y oh, oh, sorpresa, resultó la chica con rasgos latinos.¡Maldición!-maldije mentalmente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y todo nuestro alrededor se así unos momentos, hasta que yo rompí este momento extraño y sentimiento extraño que surgía en mí. Corrí pasando de largo, intentando ignorar ese momento.

Una vez corrido lo suficiente, regresé ahora en mi casa con una velocidad inhumana, puesto que nadie me veía. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, puse mis llaves encima del mostrador. Fuí a la cocina donde me preparé un vaso de Whisky, para olvidar del incidente del parque. "Porque justamente se tenía que aparecer la chica latina, al parecer iba acompañada de un chico, supongo que será su novio"-ironizé mientras vaciaba el whisky de un trago. Cuando de pronto, sentí algo vibrar en mi bolsillo, saqué mi pearphone y resultó ser Davis, le contesté.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Davis?-le pregunté aún poco molesta del incidente del parque.

"Jade, bueno no preguntaré por que estas de mal humor, te traigo malas noticias, acabo de descubrir lo que quiere hacer Angela, ya que gracias a unos contactos míos, según ellos, planean llevar este mundo al infierno y hacer surgir el caos y la destrucción.

"¡QUÉ, QUÉ!-le respondí ahora sí iracunda, esta rubia de plástico ha perdido el juicio por completo. Pude notar que él se había alejado un poco por teléfono y un poco intimidado, procedió al parecer no había terminado.

"Sí, es lo que me comentaron mis contactos, pero para hacerlo por lo que sé, tienen que despertar a un demonio llamado Acathla-iba a continuar, pero lo interrumpí-"Acathla", ¿estás de guasa?",sabes lo que sucederá si se va a despertar a ese demonio de la destrucción según el libro secreto que sólo nosotros y el resto de vampiros saben quién es y tienen prohibido hacerlo-le respondí ahora más enfadada.

"Ya lo sé, pero eso no es todo, también me dijeron que iban a traer a la vampira más poderosa, que haga ese ritual y despierte a ese demonio"-me contestó un poco nervioso, yo algo confundida le pregunté."¿A quien te refieres?"-le pregunté dudosa, mientras pensaba que vampiro puede hacer eso y cuando lo sepa, impedirlo sea como sea, pero lo que me dijo a continuación, me dejó helada.

"Ese eres tú, Jade"-respondió ahora más nervioso.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, no he escrito el siguiente, porque no tengo ideas para continuar el siguiente capítulo y llevar el curso de la historia. Bueno espero vuestro comentarios y que os pareció la historia.**

**Lo más inquietante, es que sucederá ahora y lo que ocurrirá cuando Jade pierda su alma humana, ¿habrá alguien, para impedirselo tal acción?.**

**Si teneís dudas no dudeís en enviar un PM acerca de esta historia y quiero aclarar una cosa el momento de Beck y Tori no irá más allá de una amistad, he decidido transformar la relación de esos dos en buenos amigos, nada más.**

**Y quiero haceros otra pregunta, puesto que soy nueva que hago este tipo de fics he notado que la pareja más famosa es Jori, y por lo que léi se basa en una relación más allá de la amistad, en plan pareja.**

**Y otra cosa, yo soy heterosexual, para quien tenga dudas, la verdad no me molesta este tipo de relación y sobre todo la homosexualidad, si alguien le resulta ofensivo esto mis disculpas, yo no tengo problemas que una pareja del mismo sexo se quieran, yo lo respeto y no me interpondré a ello. Espero que no se ofendan por esto. Sé me hace raro una relación con una persona del mismo sexo, pero como he dicho, yo lo respeto y no juzgo a nadie. Espero que no me critiquen por esto, ya que me vereía obligada a abandonar la historia, eleminarla y abandonar fanfiction, si tengo comentarios negativos por esto y no sé si esta bien decir aquí. Prefiero que alguien me lo diga por un PM y me digaís vuestra opinión y un review lo que os pareció el capitulo 3.**

**Respecto a la historia, decidí hacerla de Jori, y pondré mi esfuerzo para que os guste, pero no tengo experiencia en este tipo de pareja, pero intentaré hacerlo mejor posible y que os guste.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y por favor no me critiquéis por el hecho de que sea hetero, como he dicho respeto a la gente sin juzgar.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero vuestro review de esta historia, please:)**


	3. First encounter

**He decidido dejar el cuarto capitulo, ya que la semana que viene estaré ocupada, ya lo tenía preparado en el borrador, como siempre me alegro que os guste, creo que aquí habrá algo que quizá os guste o puede que sea en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Aquí está el cuarto capitulo, que lo disfrutéis.**

**First encounter**

Estaba en dirección a una vivienda, donde me esperaba mi contacto para llevar a cabo mi plan-pensaba mientras aceleraba el paso, ya que se encontraba a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Cuando llegué a mi destino piqué la puerta varias veces y la puerta se abrió dejandome pasar.

"¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?"-pregunté sin rodeos a mi contacto, para llevar a cabo lo que tengo en mente.

"Sí, lo tengo todo aquí, información acerca de Acathla y eso, todo lo que me pediste-me enseñó fotografías, papeles y resultados algo imposible de creerlo, pero quiero cobrar la venganza por lo que me hizo Jade en el pasado, ya que en el momento en el que le devolvieron su maldita alma destruyó todo lo que tenía, llamadme psicópata, ahora ella actúa para el Bien y no el Mal, matando a todos los vampiros con propósitos malos y demonios, como una forma de compensar sus pecados. Patético-pensé.

"Perfecto"-dije mientras echaba una ojeada a las fotografías y los papeles. Pero sentí alguien observandome, alzé la vista y vi que mi contacto me miraba fijamente."¿Qué quieres?, deja de mirarme de esa forma, o te juro que te arranco los ojos-respondí irritada. Él se asustó con lo que dije y carraspeó un poco.

"La verdad, es que hay un problema para llevar a cabo este plan-me dijo, yo lo miré esperando a que continuara.-"Este demonio, se encuentra en un museo de nueva york, ya que resulta algo histórico-le miré desinteresada, ya que no tendré problemas para ello, puesto que tengo y aún poseo mis secuaces para llevar a cabo mi plan, él pareció notarlo por lo que procedió-"Tú sola junto con tus secuaces no podeís hacerlo porque como verás en esa fotografía-me enseñó una foto donde aparece algo incrustado en el pecho-lleva incrustado una espada en su pecho, y la manera de sacar esa espada es algo que no podrás hacerlo tú, para sacarlo se necesita a una persona que haya sido muy poderosa, un vampiro muy sádico, que le jure fidelidad, y que disfrute torturar a la gente"-terminó contándome, mientras yo pensaba posibles candidatos para ello, cuando reuní todas las piezas posibles, me dí cuenta a quien se refería y con una sonrisa malvada

"Jadelyn"-pensé sonriente y con un pensamiento de cómo perder su alma y traer al demonio que lleva en su interior.

"Creo que conozco a cierta persona para ello"-respondí aún con una sonrisa malvada, sin decir palabra alguna, recogí toda información y me fuí sin despedirme.

Mientras caminaba aún sonriente, con ideas y buscar información de como hacer que pierda su alma y hacer que Jadelyn vuelva a surgir de nuevo. Ya que en el pasado Jadelyn y yo éramos el equipo perfecto, la pareja perfecta, pero todo eso se vino abajo, en el momento en que devolvieron su alma a Jadelyn y desde entonces combate para el bien, destruyó todo lo que tenía-pensaba enfadada ante el recuerdo, pero eso se acabó-"No importa haré lo imposible para que vuelvas a ser Jadelyn, no Jade y sigamos siendo una pareja como en el pasado-pensé sonriente mientras iba en dirección a mi casa a llevar a cabo mi plan.

…..

"¿Qué has dicho?,¿Qué quieres decir que me necesita a mí para despertar a ese Acathla?"-respondí, o mas bien le grité, pero lo que dijo Davis a continuación me dejó en shock.

"Bueno no tú exactamente, si no a Jadelyn que llevas oculto en tu interior, y bueno ya sabes lo que fuiste en un momento-murmuró este último, pero yo aún estaba sorprendida como para reaccionar, estuve así unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné.

"Davis, tengo que colgarte, necesito pensar, averigua donde se oculta Acathla para que ella no lo encuentre y mantenme informada antes de actuar-pude oír cuenta conmigo por parte de él y colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre el mostrador de la entrada. Me senté en un sillón tratando de asimilar todo esto, así que ella me quiere usar a mi, bueno a Jadelyn, ¿eh?, pues no le daré ese gusto a esa maldita psicópata, no permitiré que ni ella ni nadie haga que pierda mi alma de nuevo, pero recordé las palabras en el momento que me lanzaron la maldición." Sólo perderás tu alma, si experimentarás máxima felicidad con alguien a quien amas, amor verdadero"-recordé sus palabras. Cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir puesto que me esperará un año muy largo para mi gusto-pensé disgustada.

…

Después del paseo que dimos Beck y yo, le dije a mi amigo que me llevara a mi casa, él aceptó encantado. Fuimos hasta el parking subterráneo donde tenía el coche aparcado, nos sentamos en él y marchamos en dirección a mi casa. Durante todo el trayecto no dijimos nada, yo estaba pensando en una cierta chica de ojos azules, ¿por qué estoy pensando tanto en ella?, ¿Acaso me interesa o me importa ella o qué?, aunque me llamó bastante la atención los ojos azules y su aspecto pálido, con un gesto de frustración borré ese pensamiento de mi mente, cuando oí a Beck llamándome

"Tori, Tori-giré mi cabeza para verle y él procedió- ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?, no has dicho ninguna palabra después del incidente del parque, me dí cuenta de que estuviste observando a esa chica extraña, al parecer ella hizo lo mismo, acaso, acaso, tu la conoces de ¿algo?-me preguntó viendome a los ojos de manera sospechosa y un poco dudoso, pero luego viró sus ojos para mantener su concentración en la carretera.

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada de lo que tenga que preocuparte, lo de esa chica no es nadie, solo fue un suceso extraño para mi gusto-respondí relajada aunque nerviosa ante el recuerdo, él no dijo nada más y solo siguió conduciendo, cosa que agradecí mentalmente.

….

Como veo que no puedo intentar dormir, mejor iré a darme un paseo. Recogí todo lo que tenía que recoger y me aseguré de que todo estuviera listo, cerré la puerta con llave. Mientras caminaba, me adentraba paseando por varias viviendas, saqué mi móvil, mientras me ponía los auriculares y buscaba una canción, cuando por accidente y no fijarme choqué contra una persona que soltó su bolso, de un sobresalto por mi culpa, me dispuse a recogerlo y pedirle disculpas, una vez que cogí su bolso, alzé la mirada para disculparme con la mirada y seguir caminando pero me quedé sorprendida al ver con quien me había chocado, irónicamente resultó ser la misma chica del parque con rasgos latinos, al parecer ella también estar sorprendida de verme yo no me moví y ella tampoco.

"Genial"-pensé con sarcasmo, este día está siendo un asco. Pensando en que hacer ahora y con la chica que tengo enfrente de rasgos latinos.

**Bueno esto es todo, al parecer Tori y Jade se encontraron por primera vez de manera accidentada, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo?, ¿como perderá Jade su alma humana?, logrará esa rubia oxigenada llamada Angela llevar a cabo su plan y utilizar a Jadelyn?.**

**Decidi dejados este capitulo ya que la semana que viene no estaré disponible puede que publique el viernes que viene o el fin de semana, no lo tengo claro, dejadme reviews que me motivan a seguir esta historia, no tengo claro cuanto capítulos serán pero será interésante que espero que os gusten. Eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:)**


	4. Unexpected visit

**Hola chicos veo que leis mi historia, aunque no estaría mal que me dejasen un review. Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. En este capítulo no sé si os va a gustar o no pero esperemos que sí.**

**Unexpected visit**

Me encontraba en mi casa después de reunirme con mi contacto, dejé todos los papeles encima de la mesa, con la información sobre Acathla y lo que me dijo mi contacto, tengo que pensar en la manera de hacer que Jade pierda su alma de una maldita vez por todas. Mientras deambulaba por mi casa, oí el timbre de mi casa."¿Quién demonios, será?", pensé irritada. Caminé con pasos acelerados, dispuesta a gritar a quien sea quien haya interrumpido, abrí la puerta y al parecer resultó ser mi contacto.

"¿Se puede saber, que es lo que quieres ahora?"-pregunté irritada, esperando a que me dijese algo- Más te vale que sea algo importante o te cierro la puerta en la cara. Él pareció un poco asustado al principio, pero recobró su postura.

"He venido, para decirte que tengo información que te podría interesarte"-le miré algo curiosa, pero le dejé pasar, él se adentró en mi casa y prosiguió- me dijeron la posibilidad de que Jade pierda su alma, y vuelva a ser la Jadelyn de antes"-ahora sí que le escuchaba atenta- pero para ello,tienes que saber algo, va a ser un proceso muy difícil de conseguirlo y por lo que me contaron es que la manera de que Jade pierda su alma, es que experimente máxima felicidad con la persona a quien más ama-le miré confundida con lo que me dijo.

"O sea, la manera de que regrese Jadelyn, ¿es que tiene que experimentar máxima felicidad con alguien?"-le pregunté confundida, él asintió con lo que dijo.

"Aparte de eso, ¿cómo va la búsqueda para conseguir el demonio Acathla?-le pregunté impaciente,lo único que me interesaba era conseguir ese demonio,lo de Jade será un tema aparte.

"Como acordamos por teléfono, conseguí planos documentos,todos, incluso informé a los secuaces más astutos para poder llevar a cabo la misión, la manera de conseguirlo es mejor asaltarlo de noche, por lo que me enteré habrá menos guardias vigilando el museo, además obtuve información sobre códigos de desactivación de los láseres-comentó viendome a los ojos-

"Excelente"-dije con una sonrisa, esto va a dar mis frutos, el regreso del caos y la destrucción y que regrese Jadelyn, y volvamos a lo que una vez fuimos en el pasado, pero todo se arruinó cuando le devolvieron su alma,pensé molesta ante el recuerdo- ahora necesito que le digas a ellos que partimos dentro de una semana a Nueva York, y poner de marcha ese plan, ve reuniendo aquellos que sean más astutos y capacitados para esta misión y lo más importante no toleraré un fallo, por que como sabrás ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando hay un fallo-le miré directamente a los ojos de una manera intimidante, pude ver que tembló un poco.

"Sí señora, en seguida me pongo con ello"-y con esto salió de mi casa, yo cerré la puerta, me puse de espalda tras esta y cerré los ojos, mientras cerraba los ojos una sonrisa emergió en mis labios.

"Es hora de hacer una visita a nuestra querida Jade"-pensé sonriente, mientras abría la puerta y partí hacia donde vivía, registré en cada momento en donde viviá y cuáles eran sus movimientos.

….

Ninguna de nosotras dijimos nada durante unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente rompí el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ambas.

"Esto…siento haberme chocado contigo, no me dí cuenta de por donde iba….así que lo siento-dije mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos, con la mano alzada tenía su bolso, esperando a que lo tomara, ella pareció reaccionar

"¿Ah?"-preguntó confundida, pero luego se corrigió-gracias, no pasa nada, yo tampoco me dí cuenta por donde iba…así que estamos a manos-dijo riendo un poco, yo esbozé una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego recobré mi postura, esta vez mirándola a los ojos

"¿Y se puede saber que haces solas a estas horas de la noche?"-pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a sus ojos,pude notar que sus ojos eran marrones

"No suelo hablar con desconocidos"-dijo con una pequeña risa, yo me reí también

"Buena chica, al menos tus padres te enseñaron valores, ¿no?"-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió tímidamente- bueno, tengo que irme fue un placer conocerte de una manera accidentada-ella sonrió con lo que dije y asintió,estaba por darme la vuelta y regresar a mi casa, cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas

"Tori-la miré esperando a que me dijera algo más,ella siguió-me llamo Tori-me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, yo sonreí ante su gesto

"¿No que decías que no hablabas con desconocidos?"-sonreí con gracia, pudo ver como se sonrojó un poco-pero para que estemos a mano, me llamo Jade-con esto le dí un guiño en el ojo y me encaminé en dirección a mi casa.

…..

Abrí la puerta, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios ante el momento embarazoso que se produjo minutos antes con esa chica pelinegra, noté que no había nadie en la casa, dejé mis llaves encima del mostrador.

"Jade"-pensé, así que la chica misteriosa que corría en el parque se llama Jade, por lo que observé con más detalle sus ojos azules, tan profundos como si fuera un océano, su piel pálida y sus labios-"¿pero que estoy pensando?", no es como si me gustara ella, nunca ví a otras chicas con otros ojos, siempre me gustaron los chicos, tengo claro que soy heterosexual porque nunca me atrajeron las chicas de manera sexual y no creo que eso ocurra, mejor dejo de pensar en eso, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a la cama y olvidarlo todo"-pensé con un poco de frustración, mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por mi pelo.

Subí a las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, me cambié la ropa y me puse mi pijama, abrí la manta de mi cama y me dispuse a dormir o por lo menos intentarlo. Pero, me encontraba dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando en aquella chica con la que me había chocado antes.

"Jade"-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo borré inmediatamente-¿qué es lo que me pasa a mí?,¿por qué pienso tanto en ella?, ¿qué me sucede?"-con un gesto de frustración, cerré los ojos, mientras evitaba pensar en aquella chica de ojos azules y su aspecto pálido.

….

Por fin llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré. En todo el camino que llegué hasta aquí, intenté no pensar en aquella chica latina, así que ahora se llama Tori, ¿eh?. Mejor dejo de pensar en ello.

Deje las llaves en la mesita del salón, mientras me sentaba en mi sillón, mientras suspiraba profundamente, cerré los ojos, mientras pensaba en Tori, pero alejé ese pensamiento, no es posible que piense tanto en ella, nunca antes había sentido algo igual,¿acaso ella me gusta?, no puede ser, la maldición, el pasado-pensé con tristeza ante mi recuerdo del pasado, pero el sonido de un timbre, me trajo de la realidad, me levanté, abrí la puerta y lo que ví me dejó en shock e incrédula ante lo que vi en mis ojos.

"¿¡Ángela!?"-pude ver como esbozaba una sonrisa, genial el día no se puede poner peor.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5. Por fin se conocieron Jade y Tori. En el siguiente capítulo, vais a saber el pasado entre Ángela y Jadelyn y la relación que hubo entre ellas, antes de que le echaran la maldición. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Reviews?:)**


	5. Do you saved my life?

**Me alegro que haya gente que le guste mi historia, además no sabía si os era de vuestro agrado, sé que os dije que en el anterior capítulo habría un flashback del pasado entre Jadelyn y Angela, pero he decidido dejarlo para más adelante, porque prefiero reorganizar mis ideas, sin embargo os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo que estabaís esperando.**

**Do you saved my life?**

En mi mente se está procesando toda la información sobre lo que acaba de pasar y más aún estando consciente de la persona que está frente de mí con una sonrisa típica de ella, creí que nunca más la volvería a verla y le amenazé si volvía a hacer uno de los suyos. Me quedo parada durante unos momentos, hasta que oí un carraspeo típico de ella.

"Buenos días, Jade, espera, si mal recuerdo a tí no te gustan los formalismos, ¿no?, yo también"-sonrió de manera cínica, pero luego prosiguió- ¿puedo pasar?, vengo en son de paz y realmente por más que quiera pelear contigo por lo que sucedió en el pasado-lo sabía, eso significa que quiere algo, ¿pero el qué?-solamente he venido a hablar contigo como personas civilizadas-finalizó con el cinismo propio de ella, yo le respondí igual.

Me mantengo mi mirada fija en ella, ella me responde el mismo gesto pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, suspiro maldiciéndome a mi misma por lo que voy a hacer, me eché a un lado y con un gesto con la cabeza la invité a pasar sin decir una palabra y con la mirada fija en cualquier cosa menos ella, pude oír como sus pasos se adentraban en el interior de la puerta de mi casa, cerré la puerta, mantuve una postura firme esperando a que dijera algo.

"Curiosa casa, en verdad-sus ojos no paraban de inspeccionar mi casa-aunque la verdad no estaría mal que-la corté antes de que siguiera con su estúpido discurso de como debo tener mi casa.

"Ve al grano, no tengo tiempo para tonterías como estas Ángela, dime ¿a qué has venido exactamente?-mantuve mi posición firme y con una expresón dura mientras miraba fijamente a ella,pude ver como sonrió un poco más.

"Sigues igual que siempre Jadey-antes de que dijera algo más, me acerqué con pasos firmes quedando en frente de ella

"Soy Jade,¿te enteras?-le respondí duramente- esa Jadey que tú me haces llamarme no existe para mí ella murió, ya no soy la misma de antes- y con eso le dí la espalda, pude oír una risa típica de ella, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero manteniendo la distancia

"Cierto, cierto, desde que te devolvieron tu alma, ya no eres la misma que antes y por cierto echo de menos a la Jadelyn de antes, con los planes que teníamos en mente-sabía a que se refería ella,pero ya no siento nada por ella, todo lo del pasado, fue por una obsesión que tuve de ella y para colmo, ella terminó enamorándose de mí, pero ahora mismo ya no siento nada, lo que sí siento ahora con mi alma humana es lástima por ella- pero no me iré con rodeos, Jade, apuesto a que eres tan sagaz, sabrás lo que estoy planeando en mi mente, ¿verdad?"-preguntó, esperando a que le adivinara la respuesta, me volví de espaldas, esta vez cara a cara frente a ella.

"Claro, espera, ¿por un casual?-mientras recitaba, daba pasos alrededor de ella-¿planeas traer al demonio,cómo se llamaba,ah sí, Acathla, ese que tenemos prohibido, mencionarle y traerle?-ví como asintió y hasta ahí exploté finalmente, lo que tengo guardado dentro-¡Pero tú has perdido el juicio por completo!, ¡Qué ganas, tú, Ángela, trayendo a ese demonio!-"grité en cólera,pero me desconcertó su risa, se volteó mirandome a los ojos

"Ya te lo he dicho Jade-se acercó aún más si era posible-mi venganza y sabes voy a intentar hacer una cosa-me agarro mi cara con sus manos y sabiendo cuál era sus intenciones, le dí un fuerte empujón con mi fuerza vampírica, enviándola contra la pared, ví cómo se levantó rápido y antes de que empezáramos una pelea,prosiguió-vaya,vaya, me apartaste, pero ya veremos cuanto te dura la humanidad que llevas ahí dentro Jade, nos vemos pronto"-y con un deje de maldad y una sonrisa típica de ella, abrió la puerta de mi casa y se marchó con una velocidad típica de ella.

"Dios, esto en verdad, me estresa, antes de que planee algo y ponga en marcha, mejor daré un paseo-mientras decía esto abandonaba mi casa para dar un paseo-maldita seas Ángela"-pensé mientras caminaba, anotándo en mi mente las cosas que debería hacer.

…..

Regresé a mi casa después de visitar a Jade, al parecer nada ha cambiado, la Jadelyn desapareció, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a llevarme a cabo mi venganza,mientras pensaba esto de manera furiosa, cogí el móvil de mi mesita, marcaba rápidamente, esperando a que me respondiera

"_¿Sí, Ángela"?-preguntaba mi contacto, rodé los ojos,pero proseguí_

_"¿Tienes todo preparado, los documentos, cámaras de seguridad, accesos, guardias, para llevar a cabo el plan?"-le dije impaciente._

_"Afirmativo, todo está listo, es más podemos empezar cuando quieras, de hecho, he reunido a los mejores secuaces y astutos para este tipo de misión, te aseguro que no te van a fallar"-me respondió -perfecto pensé._

"Entonces, ¿es posible que podemos empezar hoy mismo?"-oí que dijo que sí-"bien perfecto, nos vemos en Nueva York," -y con esto le colgué, sonreí para mí misma por el plan

"Jade, Jade, espero que durante el tiempo en el que voy a estar ausente puedas disfrutar de tu humanidad, por que de un momento u otro, descubriré la manera de desprendértelo"- reí malévolamente, mientras montaba en mi coche que tenía preparado, bueno no es mi coche, solo lo tomé prestado y con eso zarpé rumbo a Nueva York.

…..

Realmente no podía dormir, más si seguía pensando en aquella chica de ojos azules, miro el reloj de mi mesita y marcan las doce de las noche. Genial, bueno, por lo menos hoy es viernes, mañana es sábado, no tendré que ir a la escuela. Mientras me retorcía en la cama, esperando coger el sueño, pero fue en vano. Bueno, mejor me doy un paseo, por ahí, sé que es una mala idea, pero qué se le va a hacer, con eso me cambié y me puse la ropa informal. Mis padres y mi hermana estarán durmiendo, pero si no hago ruido, todo saldrá bien, lo tengo todo preparado. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, abrí la puerta y marché decidida a dar un paseo.

Mientras caminaba, no dejaba pensar realmente en aquella chica tan misteriosa, espera, espera, ¿porqué estoy pensando en una persona?, más importante, ¿por qué esa persona resulta ser una chica?, acaso me estaré….no…no.. es imposible a mí siempre me gustaron los chicos….además la gente no lo vería bien, está mal y no bien visto por la gente, mientras caminaba sentí unos pasos corriendo al parecer en mi dirección, de pronto sentí una mano tapar mi boca y con la otra un objeto punzante en mis costillas.

"'¡Quédate, quieta!, no digas ninguna palabra bonita"- la voz resulta ser un hombre, de pronto sentí pánico, rodeó hasta quedar en frente de mí, noté que llevaba pasamontañas-"vaya, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí, ¿cómo es posible que una chica bonita como tú anduviese sola por la noche?, pero no te preocupes, tú y yo vamos a tener un momento de diversión ,¿verdad?"- se acercaba a mí, su objeto seguía presionándome, yo intentaba no llorar, pude notar cómo me acariciaba por toda mi cara, se acercaba tanto al punto de besarme, cuando de pronto oí una voz.

"¡Eh, tú!, ¡déjala en paz!"- no puede ser cierto.

…

Seguía paseando, recordando las palabras que me decía la estúpida Ángela, cuando alzé la mirada pude observar a un individuo extraño, al parecer llevaba pasamontañas, mantenía sujeta a una chica, minetras intentaba avanzar un poco más a aquella dirección, resultó ser la de rasgos latinos.

"¿Pero qué demonios?"-pensaba mientras sentí como me invadía una rabia que me consumía por todo el cuerpo, aceleraba mis pasos hasta quedarme cerca de él.

"¡Eh, tú!, ¡déjala en paz!"- y con eso agarré la solapa de su chaqueta y le arrojé al suelo, él seguía sonriendo como un loco.

"Mira qué tenemos, otra chica más dispuesta a unirse con nuestra diversión, ¿te-antes de que terminara su oración, me acerqué a él rápidamente como hacen los humanos para no levantar sospechas, me agaché a su altura

"Dije que la dejaras en paz o si no"- me acerqué a su cuello, por un momento pensé en morderle, pero como tengo a la chica tras de nosotros, presioné su cuello con mi mano con tanta fuerza que le dolía y antes de que gritara le tapé su boca, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré en voz baja-"te mataré y creéme desearás no haber nacido"-me miró a los ojos con miedo y se asustó aún más cuando mis ojos se cambiaban de color- "así qué, ¿ te irás de aquí por las buenas o por las malas?, más te vale que te vayas o si no"-presioné aún más la zona y le advertí que no dijere nada de lo que le hice o si no yo misma le mataría sin que diese cuenta, él asintió gimiendo, le solté y huyó despavorido, me levanté, me dí la vuelta, la latina seguía en shock por todo lo que había ocurrido, suspiré y me acerqué a ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Tori?"-la latina aún no reaccionaba- ¿Tori?, ¿Tori?-chasquée los dedos en su cara, al parecer reaccionó.

"¿Ah?, sí estoy bien, gracias por salvarme, Jade-susurró en voz baja, temblando, suspiré me acerqué a ella y le dí un abrazo, a pesar de no ser lo mió, ella me respondió, pude sentirla temblando-tranquila Tori, todo pasó no hay nada que temer, estoy aquí, no dejaré que te hagan daño-le reconforté mientras la abrazaba, esta parece calmarse con lo que dijo, se deshizo poco a poco el abrazo, sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

"¿Me has salvado tú mi vida?"-me preguntó tímida, sonreí para mí misma

"Mmmm, puede que sí, tal vez, te ví indefensa y decidí intervenir"-respondí bromeando un poco , ella sonrió tímidamente, pude oír murmurar un gracias de nuevo- "por cierto, ¿qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche?, ¿no se supone que las niñas buenas a estas horas se van a la cama?"-me burlé un poco, ella se quejó un poco

"Es que no he podido pegar ojo en todo la noche, pensando en"-de pronto se detuvo a sí misma, pude ver su sonrojo, extraño y antes de que pudiera preguntar el qué, siguió- "en el instituto, si eso"-me dio una sonrisa fingida, dejaré pasar esto solo por esta vez, puesto que no estoy de humor, ya que después de la visita de Ángela, no tengo ganas de nada.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Tori?"

**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y perdonad la tardanza es que estoy centrada en mi carrera y me falta un año para terminarla y estoy con exámenes finales y como siempre dadme vuestros reviews, si os gustó o no os gustó, sois libres si queréis dejarme un review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que no sé cuando lo actualizaré, espero que os siga gustando mi historia;)**


	6. Was this the first kiss?

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, en verdad estoy agradecida por vuestros comentarios y también agradezco aquellas personas que leen mi historia y no comentan. Bueno aquí creo que os va a gustar este capítulo y quizá me odiareís un poco por esto.**

**Was this the first kiss?**

Después de que le preguntase a Tori si quiere ir a dar un paseo conmigo, todavía sigo esperando por su respuesta quien todavía se notaba pensativa e indecisa si aceptar o no. Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, cuando oí lo que me dijo a continuación

"De acuerdo, pero sólo por que me has salvado la vida"-me dice con una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa, luego prosiguió-"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?"-me miró a los ojos con un pequeño brillo que pude notar.

"Estaba pensando si te gustaría ir conmigo al parque"-la miré a los ojos

"Uh, esto, Jade, es de noche, muy tarde por cierto y no sé si será una buena idea"-yo le sonreí con sarcasmo

"Déjame decirte que te he visto andar tu sola por la calle, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche"-le respondí sarcástica, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo, y oí un pequeño touché por parte de ella, sonreí por esto

"Tú ganas, iremos al parque"-dándose por vencida, sonreí con orgullo al lograr mi propósito

Estuvimos caminando juntas en dirección al parque, en el camino estuvimos comentando cosas graciosas y temas al azar, creo que me agrada su compañía, pero soy consciente de lo que soy y de lo que fuí, sólo espero no volver a tener que pasar por ello otra vez. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que oí a Tori llamarme

"¿Jade?"

"¿Sí, Tori?"-respondí como continuamos con nuestro camino

"¿Te puedo hacerte una pregunta?, es decir, no es nada personal, yo…-pude notar cómo se ponía nerviosa con ello

"Tranquila, adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras"-le sonreí sincera para que se calme que no hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse nerviosa

"¿Quién eres exactamente?"-yo la miré alzando una ceja-"es decir, lo único que veo es a una chica bastante misteriosa, por cierto-sonreí por ello-"Pero tienes algo que me transmites confianza"-sonreí aún más por ello

"Mira Tori hemos llegado al parque, sorpresa, ¿no?"-ví como giro los ojos a la dirección que había señalado, noté una mezcla de alegría y decepción-"si quieres nos sentamos en aquel banco"-señale el lugar donde estaba el banco-"y aprovechamos la oportunidad para conocernos un poco mejor si quieres"-me sonrió con entusiasmo y asintió-"Pues vamos, entonces"

…

Después de que Jade señalase el lugar para sentar para hablar y conocernos un poco mejor, acepté con entusiasmo, la verdad no sé lo que siento, lo que sí se es que quiero conocer aún más de esa chica tan misteriosa y saber como es su vida, no sé por qué, sólo lo siento. Nos sentamos en aquel banco

"Ahora Tori, responderé a tus preguntas"-me sonrió-"Pues yo soy una persona normal y corriente, que sólo vino a este sitio a descansar y disfrutar"

"¿Es en serio?"-le pregunté con duda, me miró fijamente a los segundos

…..

Cuando Tori dijo eso, no sabría que decir, no puedo decirle que soy un vampiro, pero en este caso llevo alma humana debido a la maldición que me echaron. Sí apuesto a que si se lo digo después será de color rosa y nos iremos muy felices. Pensé con sarcasmo, pero luego suspiré, todavía no le diré quien soy, por que después va a ser todo dificil

"Mira Tori, no tienes por qué temerme, yo nunca te haría daño, creéme"-la miré

"¿Lo prometes?", ¿No eres ninguna acosadora?"-dijo este último con gracia, sonreí un poco

"No, no lo soy, pero apuesto a que-me acerqué un poco más donde estaba ella, se puso un poco nerviosa ante mi acción- ¿te gustaría que fuera tu acosadora?-le dí una sonrisa seductora, noté como se sonrojaba

"Eh…n..no….yo…-se había puesto nerviosa y colorada, pero la tranquillicé

"Tranquila, estaba bromeando-me dio un pequeño golpe-"tampoco era para tanto"-vi como cruzaba los brazos, reí por lo bajo-"Ahora me gustaría saber algo un poco de tí"

"Yo estudio en Hollywood Arts"- pensé ante lo que me dijo, no era una escuela de ¿Talentos?-" y mi sueño es ser cantante"-me dijo con timidez

"¿Te gusta lo que haces, Tori?"-ví que asintió-"Me alegro, tú haz algo que te guste de verdad y que te haga feliz"-me miró con un brillo en los ojos, le sostuve la mirada y nos quedamos así

Sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos y de pronto sentí que todo alrededor no había nada, antes de que sucediese algo, corté este momento

"¿Te gustaría comer un helado"?-asintió y me miró un poco decepcionada, suspiré y me maldije mentalmente

….

Me he sentido decepcionada, espera, ¿por qué me siento decepcionada?, ¿acaso quería que sucediese algo?, ¿ qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿y qué es ese sentimiento que tengo en el estómago?. Sí, será por el hambre, seguro.

"Tori, he encontrado un local donde hay helados, por suerte, por cierto. Vamos"-obedecí y nos dirigimos a aquel local

Entramos por la puerta, la dependienta alzó la mirada para ver quién había abierto la puerta, pero sonrió después y amablemente nos preguntó

"Buenas noches chicas, ¿en qué os puedo ofrecer?"-nos dijo la dependienta

"Yo quería un helado de vainilla con virutas de chocolate"-le respondí, ella asintió y esperó por la otra chica

"A mí simplemente, dame uno de limón"-respondió desinteresada, asintió de nuevo la dependienta, fue hacer los pedidos y en unos segundos nos dio los helados, iba a sacar mi cartera para pagar cuando sentí una mano junto con la mía su tacto era un poco frió-"Yo pago"-se dio cuenta de que iba a protestar-"Soy tu salvadora, ¿no?, pues dejáme que pague los helados"-asentí y suspiré

Abandonamos el local, saqué el móvil para comprobar la hora y era tardísimo, marcaban las 1:45 a.m., bueno mañana es sábado, pero aún así

"¿Jade?"-pude oír un "mmm" de parte de ella- "tengo que irme a casa, es bastante tarde, ¿me acompañas?"-le miré con ojos perritos, se rió y asintió sonriente y con eso fuimos a mi casa

…

Acompaño a Tori, hasta su casa, no niego que era tardísimo, bueno para mí no lo era, pero para ella lo es, por eso lo comprendo. Llegamos en frente de la puerta de su casa

"Bueno Jade, gracias por todo"-me sonrió- "¿te veré alguna vez?"-me dijo con timidez y con tristeza, sonreí

"Alguna vez nos veremos"-no sé cuando lo será, pero quien sabe, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y por primera vez sentí un vuelco en mi estómago, si enfoco bien mi mirada noté una mancha de chocolate en su mejilla cuando terminamos los helados

"¿Tori?"

"Mmmmm"

"Tienes una mancha de chocolate debajo de tu barbilla, déjame que te lo quite"- me acerqué hacia ella con pasos lentos, limpié la zona manchada de su mejilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero esta vez no dije nada

Cada vez que nos miramos fijamente, desvié mi mirada hacia sus labios, por primera vez mi corazón sentía vivo de nuevo, me sentía renacer de nuevo, no sé por qué, al parecer ella siente lo mismo, nos fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, pero el sonido de mi móvil nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, nos separamos rápidamente, saqué mi móvil, verifiqué quien me llamó y resultó ser el cretino de Davis

"Tengo que irme, Tori nos vemos"-le miré a los ojos y noté su rostro enrojecido

"S…sí…nos vemos"-cerró la puerta de su casa, suspiré frustrada, de mala gana, respondí la llamada y lo que me dijo me quedé en blanca

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí llegamos, que será lo que Davis dijo a Jade, más importante aún ¿qué pasará ahora con Jade y Tori con el incidente del no beso?, como siempre espero vuestros reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	7. The return of the brother of Jade

**Toda la explicación que queréis y lo merecéis al final de este nuevo capítulo que os dejo, más abajo os doy las razones de mi regreso, porque estoy segura que os hareís muchas preguntas. No sé si os acordáis que anteriormente Tori iba a ser la cazavampira, pero me pareció un poco pronto para ello, así que lo voy a cambiar todo de nuevo. Sin más nos leemos y como siempre no me pertenece Victorious y al igual que sus personajes.**

**The return of the brother of Jade**

_**"**__¿Qué has dicho Davis?, a ver si te oí bien-repliqué enfadada- ¿me estás diciendo que Ángela no se encuentra aquí?"_

_"En efecto, Jade, según al parecer por lo que me contaron no se encuentra aquí, ya que la vieron irse junto con compañía y-iba a decir algo más pero le corté_

_"¡¿Y cómo es posible que no sepas donde se encuentra ahora mismo?!-prácticamente le grité por toda la situación por la que estaba pasando, y por lo del casi beso con Tori- Más vale que averigües dónde se ubica, por que si no ya sabes lo que te espera…..-pude notar como titubeaba antes de responderme-"_

_"S-s-sí, claro, ningún problema, es decir, me pongo con ello"-y con eso colgó, sonreí al parecer todavía le transmito miedo, a pesar de lo que fuimos en el pasado. Que iluso._

En fin, guardé mi móvil en mi bolsillo, dí un último vistazo por encima de mi hombro a la puerta que se encuentra cerrada, cerré mis ojos pensando lo que iba a suceder, los abrí de nuevo, y con un suspiro, ¿tal vez tristeza?, no lo sé. Sólo quiero olvidar todo lo que sucedió. Comencé a avanzar unos cuantos pasos en dirécción a mi casa no me apetece usar mis poderes, ya que me apetecía a que me diese el aire, con todo lo que sucedió y con eso me fuí en dirección a mi casa.

….

Me encontraba de espaldas, tras la puerta que había cerrado antes, básicamente hace unos segundos, cuando de repente sonó la llamada de un teléfono, que al parecer era de Jade, si no fuese por el tono del teléfono, quizás,…. Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto?, yo nunca,nunca, imposible….,nunca me gustaron las mujeres de esa forma. No soy homofóbica, pero no es lo que quiero para mí, no lo soy. Con resignación,subí las escaleras que daba a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, comencé a cambiar la ropa que llevaba y me puse el pijama, por suerte mis padres y mi hermana seguirán é. Abrí la manta de mi cama y me metí en ella, pero hay algo que no me deja dormir, me encuentro ahora mismo dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en aquella chica de ojos azules, ¿por qué estoy pensando en eso?. No será nada Tori, me dije a mí misma, no significa nada. Por que fue una cosa del momento y no se volverá a repetirse.¿Verdad?.

Mejor me duermo. Sí,mejor eso, que pensar….eso…

Tras unas cuatro horas aproximadamente, me desperté, no había pasado gran noche la verdad,con pereza me levanto poco a poco de la cama, bajo las escaleras después de comprobar que marcaban las nueve de la mañana y veo a mi madre preparando el desayuno, pero noté que sólo había puesto dos platos, en una de las sillas. Extraño.

"Hola, mamá"-la saludé con algo de un bostezo

"Hola, cariño",¿qué tal has dormido?"-me preguntó con una sonrisa, pues déjame decirte que estuve a punto de besarme con una chica desconocida, pero cuyos ojos azules eran como ver el oceáno,pensé sarcástica, frustrada por todo y por no haber dormido un poco más.

"Bien, mamá.-le sonreí- "Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá y Trina?"-le pregunté con duda

"Ellos fueron a comprar algo, que querían que compraran-me respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa del mundo, antes de que pueda preguntar algo- "y si quieres saber por qué aceptó ir Trina, es porque tu padre le prometió comprar la blusa que vió el otro día en el centro comercial"-me miró a los ojos mientras me lo explicaba,luego procedió- "¿o prefieres aguantar unos berrinches de Trina?-me sonrió burlona

"No la verdad no"-sonreí apenas- "así que, ¿desayunamos juntas?"-ví como asintió, hasta que de repente sonó un teléfono móvil,ambas miramos en dirección donde había sonado-"Yo contesto"-le dije mientras tomaba el aparato y respondía amablemente

_"¿Diga?"_

_"Hola, Toriii-me preguntó dulcemente_

_"¿Cat?,¿Qué haces llamando a las nueve de la mañana?,no es que no me alegre, pero, ¿querías algo?"-le pregunté suavemente, no quiero que pienso que no me alegra hablar con ella._

_"Pues quería preguntarte, si te apetecía si quedáramos juntas más tarde-iba a decirle que no, pero-Por fiiii-suspiré ya conocía ese tono de voz, si le negaba se pondría a llorar._

_"De acuerdo Cat, nos vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Ok, Tori. Adiós"_

"¿Quién era?"-me preguntó mi madre, después de que finalizara esa llamada.

"Cat"-respondí simplemente, mi madre no dijo nada más y nos pusimos a desayunar juntas.

….

Después de llegar a mi casa, a pesar de que no pasé exactamente la noche en mi casa, ya que estuve reflexionando lo que me dijo Davis y lo que iba a suceder si no fuese irrumpido por el tono de la llamada. Suspiré. La ventaja de ser vampiro es que no necesitas dormir de noche, como ya es de día tampoco me "quemo" ya que llevo en mi dedo anular, mi anillo de protección contra el sol. Y tampoco maté a nadie, ya que con mi alma humana, lo bueno restaurado de mí, me impide hacer esas acciones, por que no puedo hacerlo. No lo soportaría.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, posé las llaves encima del mostrador de la sala, me encaminé hacia el comedor, abrí el mueble-bar, donde tenía una colección de botellas y escogí whisky. Lo serví en un vaso pequeño, cerré la botella,lo guardé y fuí a la sala, donde me senté en mi sillón favorito de cuero.

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, antes de llevar el vaso a mis labios, inconscientemente mi mente viajó a aquella humana, a la chica de rasgos latinos. No es bueno que esto suceda. Sólo sé que una parte de mí quiere protegerla, pero por otra parte debo de alejarme de ella. El día en el que me devolvieron mi alma humana, las cosas cambiaron bastante. Ya no soy la misma de antes. No me podía creer lo que era en un momento y en lo que había hecho. Pero no es bueno que un humano y un vampiro se mezclen. Y en el fondo de mi ser quisiera conocer todo sobre ella, pero es algo prohibido por parte de los vampiros. Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto se oyó el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y lo que ví me dejó totalmente sorprendida.

"Hola, Jade"-me dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"¿Josh?"-le pregunté alucinada

**Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, de momento no lo alargaré mucho, por que aquí os voy a contar las razones por las que volví a fanfiction.**

**Pues todas las cosas que suceden en mi vida, se han solucionado, y por eso estoy contenta por como me van las cosas y lo de la mi carrera bien. Así que no tengo ningún problema.**

**Mi error fue que me precipité demasiado cuando dije que iba a dejar fanfiction de manera permanente y que eliminaría esta historia. No pensé bien las cosas y me dejé de llevar por la enorme presión que sentía y por eso no elegí bien las palabras. Lo siento chicos, os pido una disculpa por el gesto de mi parte.**

**Por otro lado, me sabía mal dejar la historia en suspenso, pensaba a los que leían mi historia, imaginar lo entristecidos que os sentís cuando os dije que abandonaba la historia de forma permanente y ahora he vuelto.**

**¿Alguno de vosotros conocéis a arandiagrande?, Pues gracias a esa persona, hablé con arandiagrande a través de un mensaje privado, y me comento que varios os gustaba mi fic y que os sentisteis muy triste al saber mi noticia que lo iba a abandonar. Y por eso, decidí retomar mi historia,chicos.**

**Espero que los que leían este fic, áun me sigan leyendo y lo lamento por precipitarme las cosas, chicos.**

**La próxima actualización, espero que sea muy pronto y no me iré hasta que no termine este fic. **

**Skl92**


	8. Coincidence?

**Muchos de vosotros pensáis que quizá vuelva a cambiar de opinión como la última vez, no os culpo, por eso me lo merezco por desconfiar de mí. Y tampoco os pediré que sigaís mi historia, no os obligo. Me lo tengo merecido por decirlo en el mensaje, y muchos de vosotros dudaís de que continuaré esta historia, pensando que tal vez me arrepienta otra vez de nuevo. Vale, lo tengo merecido, pero continuaré este fic. No sé si me creeréis o no, pero lo tengo bien merecido.**

**Coincidence?**

¿Cómo es posible, que después de tanto tiempo, mi hermano esté aquí de regreso?. Mi hermano debió de darse cuenta de ver mi rostro confundido. Rió levemente.

"¿Puedo pasar?"-me preguntó educadamente, mi hermano. Asentí, me hice a un lado, él atravesó la puerta de mi casa. Cerré la puerta con algo de desconfianza. Suspiré.

Veo como mi hermano daba un vistazo a mi casa, curioso, ya que nunca había estado aquí a decir de verdad. No hemos tenido contacto después de mucho tiempo.

"Curiosa casa, la verdad me gusta mucho,pero-le corté antes de que pudiera seguir.

"Josh,¿tú a qué has venido exactamente? y no me vale con que me digas que me extrañaste"-le respondí desconfiada con los brazos cruzados. Vi como se puso serio y asintió.

Mi hermano también es vampiro con la única diferencia era que en el pasado no le gustaba matar gente ni beber sangre humana, por eso prueba comida de los mortales o beber sangre animal, pero nada más.

"Está bien Jade, como siempre que te veo directa al grano,quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.¿Podemos hacerlo?"-me suplicó con la mirada, pude notarlo y lo entendía. Es mi hermano a pesar de todo y en el pasado antes de que me convirtiera en una asesina sin piedad sin escrúpulos. Asentí y con un gesto con la cabeza, le indiqué el lugar para sentarnos en la sala. Asintió, caminó hasta donde yo le indiqué y se sentó la silla, esperando a que yo haga la misma acción y por supuesto lo hice.

"Jade,yo….yo…-pude notar como dudaba,como si temía que dijera algo peor y por eso no se atrevía a seguir.

"Adelante, Josh,dilo"-le dije mientras tomaba del brazo con confianza,él me vió el gesto por unos segundos y me miró a los ojos

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"-sabía que era lo que quería de decir mi hermano o eso pensaba yo.

"El asunto lo de tu alma humana,Jade,yo,…-noté como se frustraba, por eso se levantó de la silla de un golpe con frustración, acción que me sorprendió un poco y ví como se paseaba de un lado a otro, pasando la mano por el pelo.

Suspiré y me acerqué a donde estaba él. Le agarré de las manos, mientras miraba a los ojos, pude notar signos de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, Josh, no te preocupes, yo ya no soy lo que era antes, frente de tí tienes a la misma Jade de siempre, no a la asesina que era en el pasado"-le calmé un poco mientras que explicaba esto.

"Me preocupa que algo salga mal, no sé, yo no puedo perderte otra vez, me da miedo de que vuelvas a ser la Jadelyn del pasado, por que yo no creo que pueda-le interrumpí antes de que termine la frase

"Todo estará bien,¿de acuerdo?"-hablé mientras abrazaba a mi hermano,gesto raro de mi parte, pero parte de mi lado humano no lo puede evitar-"Por cierto, nuestro padre no sabe que has venido a verme"?-le pregunté con dudad, noté cómo se negaba y se lo agradecí mentalmente. No estaba lista para enfrentarme a mi padre desde el pasado y todo lo que hemos pasado.

Nos separamos poco a poco y con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Podemos tomar algo y así hablamos un poco más?,por favor-me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Suspiró y acepté resignada.

"De acuerdo,vamos enano antes de que me arrepienta-él se rió divertido y negó con la cabeza sonriente. Se acercó a la puerta de salida de mi casa y volteó hacia mí

"Nunca cambiarás Jade, esa es mi hermana de siempre"-me dijo feliz viéndome a los ojos y luego salió afuera, donde esperaba por mí. Negué divertida y fui donde estaba mi hermano.

Ambos decidimos ir a un restaurante que hay en el centro comercial, justo donde corrí por primera vez y por donde accidentalmente conocí a esa chica de rasgos latinos. Ya que con solo mi hermano dijera el nombre del centro comercial, ya sabía donde estaba. Aún así fuimos.

…

Una vez que terminé de desayunar, me alisté para reunirme con Cat, ya que me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que pasaría por mi casa para que fuéramos juntas. Mientras me preparaba todo, oí el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, dejando pasar a mi amiga.

"Hola Tori,¿ya estás lista?-me preguntó Cat sonriente, después volteó a ver a mi madre quien todavía seguía en la cocina-"Hola, señora Holly"-saludó ella sonriente

"Hola, Cat"-le devolvió mi madre el mismo gesto educadamente

"Diviertéte hija, no vengas muy tarde".

"Vale, mamá"

Y con eso Cat y yo salimos de mi casa, mientras caminábamos estuvimos hablando de temas divertidos y comentarios típicos de ella que me saca siempre una sonrisa, sin importar el estado de ánimo que esté, cuando de pronto Cat me agarró mi brazo y me vió a los ojos

"Tori, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo y podemos hablar más tranquilamente?"

"No sé Cat, yo-iba a decir que por qué mejor seguimos caminando, pero ver los ojos tristes de mi amiga, no podía soportar esos ojos tristes-"De acuerdo, iremos a tomar algo"-acepté, mi amiga se puso feliz con mi respuesta y me abrazó, le devolví el gesto.

Estuvimos discutiendo sobre el lugar para tomar algo, hasta que finalmente decidimos el mismo centro comercial donde pasamos días atrás con nuestros amigos.

…..

Mi hermano y yo nos encontramos sentados en el bar del centro comercial cuyo título correspondía "L.A. California Bar". Un nombre no de mi agrado, aun así mantuvimos la conversación.

"¿Qué has estado durante todo este tiempo sola?"-dudé un poco si comentarle lo de Ángela o no

"Josh, te quiero contarte una cosa, algo que supongo no te agradará-él pareció confundido con mi respuesta, pero me siguió escuchando.

"¿Te acuerdas de la oxigenada de Ángela?-asintió-"pues regresó"-respondí intentando no darle importancia el asunto, pues me molestaba bastante lo que se trae en manos esa rubia.

"¿Esa miserable, tuvo el descaro de venir aquí?-pude ver la rabia en sus ojos-"¿cómo es posible?, por culpa de ella nos destrozó a todos nosotros"-yo seguía escuchando, sin comentar nada al respecto, ya que me encontraba sumergida al respecto.

Mientras mi hermano seguía maldiciendo por esa rubia, recorrí con mis ojos el lugar, hasta que mis ojos localizó a una chica latina. No es é desconcertada. Pude notar como la latina giró la cabeza, hasta que nuestros ojos chocaron. Pude como estaba visiblemente sorprendida, como si no esperaba que estuviese así. Oía a mi hermano llamarme.

Pero no podía quitar mi vista de ella

…..

Cat y yo llegamos por fin al centro comercial, entramos por las puertas automáticas, decidimos ir al bar que estuvimos antes en "L.A. California Bar", donde nos reunimos con nuestros amigos. Para llegar a ese bar, que se encuentra en el primer piso, fuimos por los ascensores. Una vez en el primer piso, caminamos hacia ese bar. Luego de debatir si tomar fuera o dentro. Quedamos en fuera, bueno más bien Cat insistió en que tomáramos fuera.

Luego de mantener una serie de conversaciones divertidas, llegó el camarero y pedimos nuestros refrescos. Lo apuntó en su libreta y procedió a entregarnos nuestros pedidos, minutos más tarde. Después de seguir hablando, sentí una sensación extraña como si me estuvieran observando, alcé mi mirada, recorrí el lugar de todo el bar, tanto dentro como de fuera. Hasta que mis ojos captaron en una chica de pelo negro y con ojos azules. Alto,Tori. Se trata de la misma chica. ¿Qué?. Me quedé totalmente sorprendida, al parecer ella también por su gesto. Debería apartar mi mirada, pero no podía.

De todos los bares que hay, ¿tenía que ser este?.

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que pude tener la ocasión de redactar el siguiente capítulo para compensar la ausencia y la falta de mi parte. Y entenderé que seguís desconfiados de mí. Me lo merezco.**


	9. That Wasn't a Kiss?

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que leen mi historia, pero que aún desconfían si voy a abandonarlo otra vez. Lo sé, no pasa nada y por eso no comentan por las dudas. De todas formas agradezco a arandiagrande por su apoyo y por su recibimiento al volver de fanfiction. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y que disfrutes leyendola. ¿Os acordáis de Beck?.Pues va a aparecer en este fic. A alguno no les va a gustar lo que sucederá aquí,pero era necesario en la trama de este fic. Sé lo que hago y luego os hago una pregunta más abajo.**

**That wasn't a kiss?**

Es extraño que todavía siga manteniendo la mirada a la latina ,no sé que pensar, a parte de que mi hermano me está llamando constantemente, pero reaccioné después de que sintiera un golpe por parte de este en mi brazo. Furiosa,giré la cabeza para enfrentarme a él y advertirle con la mirada que no hiciera eso, pero me retracté después de ver sus ojos de preocupación en mí.

"Jade,¿qué pasa?. Estás como ida, te estuve hablando varias veces y no me respondías, por cierto-me dijo curioso-"¿a quién mirabas?"-vi como desvió la mirada hacia donde estuve viendo antes-"¿Estabas mirando hacia la nada?"-me dijo extrañado.¿Qué?.Imposible.

Giré la cabeza para observar de nuevo esa mesa, que antes había sido ocupada por una latina,y una chica pelirroja, que me di cuenta también. Tiene razón lo que dijo mi hermano,ya no hay nadie en esa é con resignación al ver que ya lo abandonaron después de atender al llamado de mi hermano.

"Nada te preocupes"-suspiré con resignación,él pareció dudar si continuar o no-"Dejándo de lado, no estabas maldiciendo a esa Ángela.

Noté cómo dudaba si continuar o no a esa conversación,pero finalmente lo esta conversación durante toda la tarde,pero de vez en cuando mi mente volaba a una cierta chica de rasgos latinos.

Suspiré.Será una larga tarde.

….

Noté un descuido por parte de la chica de ojos azules,quién desvió la mirada a un chico que la acompañaba. ¿Quién era ese chico?.¿Por qué estaba con ella?.¿Y por qué me importa con quién?. Mejor me olvido de ello.

"Cat,termina de beber, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer"-mentí,pero no sonó como si fuese una mentira. Ella extrañada por mi reacción,me analizaba curiosa,mientras veía como mis ojos vagaban a una chica de pelo negro y noté como mi amiga recorría la mirada en dirección a donde la estaba mirando.

"Tori,¿por qué fijas en aquella chica de ojos azules?"-me preguntó curiosa

"Pff,yo mirar a esa chica"-la miro de reojo-"no es nadie, pero sí tenemos que irnos de verdad"-supliqué con la mirada, no muy convencida aceptó lo que dije.

Terminamos con nuestras bebidas, salimos del centro comercial. Durante el camino estuvimos hablando de diversos temas. Pero mi mente se desviaba en aquella chica. Cat pareció notarlo, pero aún así no dijo nada.

"¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer?"-me preguntó viendome a los ojos.

"¿Ah?"

"Ahora, en serio, Tori"-me vió fijamente, pero con un destello de tranquilidad-"¿qué es lo que te pasaba con aquella chica cuya ropa parece de gótica?"

"No era nadie, Cat. De verdad"-no le convencía mi respuesta-"Yo,estoy bien"-le sonreí brevemente.

No convencida con lo que dije, no insistió más con el tema cosa que le agradecí mentalmente. Mientras caminábamos, procuraba centrar en lo que decía mi amiga Cat. Pero de vez en cuando la chica se me aparecía en mi mente.

No significa nada. Ya verás. Estás confundida, que una chica te llame la atención, no significa que realmente te gusta esa persona y viendola con otros ojos. Intentaba decir eso,mientras me convencía a mí misma que no significaba nada.

…..

Después de la charla con mi hermano, me dijo que no tenía donde que ir, así que le ofrecí mi hospitalidad durante el tiempo que considere necesario. Sé que no es algo típico de mí. Me lo agradeció, pero antes me dijo que volvería más tarde a mi casa. Mejor necesito realmente estar a solas.

Me encontraba en mi habitación tumbada, pensando en lo que había sucedido en aquella tarde. Mi mente pensando en aquella chica latina, no puede ser, pensaba mientras daba vueltas en mi cama para no pensar en ello. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Noto como mi lado humano es más fuerte que mi lado vampírico. Es como si la parte humano que hay en mí, quiere estar con esa persona. Lo sé, suena ridículo de escuchar.¿Verdad?. Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando de pronto mi oído fino que aún poseo, detectó el tono de mi teléfono. Resignada, contesté. Sabiendo que era Davis, lo sé por el número de teléfono.

_"Más vale que descubriste donde se ubica Ángela"-le contesté sin dar más rodeo._

_"Eh….no, todavía no…."-estaba a punto de darle la mayor bronca del siglo, cuando dijo algo que me desconcertó totalmente-"Me enteré de que el consejo de Bretaña, asignaron a un nuevo cazavampiro, bueno en ese caso cazavampira"-no dije nada esperé a que siguiera-"Por lo que me contaron y me hicieron una descripción, se trata de una chica, se llama Tori Vega o Victoria"-palidecí totalmente con su respuesta. Imposible pero si se trata de la chica de rasgos latinos._

_"¿Es una broma?"-le grité intentando asimilar la situación_

_"No,n-no-, es cierto Jade, es lo que me dijeron los chicos,yo"-pero colgué el teléfono, mientras me derrumbaba en mi sillón. Pensando en lo que voy a hacer a continuación, debo protegerla por que este es un mundo distinto al que está viviendo realmente._

_Maldito seas Davis y maldito seáis los del Consejo de Bretañ amargadamente._

….

Cat se fue a su casa después de insistirle que quería estar sola y que todo estaba bien. Que nos veríamos mañana en clases. Estaba a punto de ir al sofá a ver la televisión, ya que el reloj de mi teléfono marcaban las cinco de la tarde, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió ver a mi buen amigo, Beck Oliver.

"Hola, Tori.¿ puedo pasar?"-me preguntó con una sonrisa típico de él, que ahora notaba que me gustaba su sonrisa. Intento alejar ese pensamiento y me hice a un lado, permitiéndole pasar.-"Bueno, ¿qué tal ha sido tu día?"-me preguntó mientras veía como se sentaba en el mullido de mi sofá.

Pues a ver mi mente no paraba de pensar en aquella chica tan extraña de ojos azules, no he podido dormir bien pensando en la misma mujer. Lo peor, hoy me volví a encontrarme con ella, mientras estaba con Cat, tomando algo. Pensaba sarcásticamente. Suspiré, intentando relajarme.

"Bien, ya sabes, como siempre"-le respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de él.

"Esa es mi chica"-me respondió mientras me pellizcaba mis mejillas, como si fuera un bebé. Juguetonamente, le golpeé su mano para que dejara de hacer eso. Ví como se rió, pero cuando me vió a los ojos, vi como se puso serio al igual que yo.

¿Qué me pasa?. No puedo quitar la mirada de él, vi como se acercaba poco a poco a mis labios e inconscientemente, hice lo mismo, sin importarme nada, nos acercábamos poco a poco, pero de repente oí a mi madre gritar desde su habitación. Inmediatamente nos separamos, él me vió con algo de culpa, sin decir nada, no sin decir antes que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela, se despidió e hice lo mismo.

Suspiré, mientras fuí a ver qué quería mi madre. Será una larga tarde.

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo, por que me sentía motivada por ver que hay lectores que siguen mi fic. Tengo varias ideas en mi mente en ente fic, pero primero quiero organizarme.**

**Lo primero a vosotros os gusta la relación Cabbie. Robbie y Cat. O preferís que sea con el hermano de Jade.**

**Para los que quieren Catrina, debo deciros que no lo voy a hacer, ya que no me gusta mucho esa pareja, la prefiero solamente de amistad. Ya que solamente voy a hacer Jori y nada más.**

**¿Qué os pareció el capítulo?, ¿Y el casi beso de Beck con Tori?, ¿Que hará Jade ahora sabiendo que Tori es cazavampira, pero Tori no lo sabe?**

**Estoy intentando alargar mis capítulos, pero debo organizarme primero.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer mi historia. La próxima actualización espero que pronto.**


	10. Red Eyes

**Gracias por leerme mi historia,sin mucho que decir os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre victorious y su programa no me pertenece. Quiero aclarar que los personajes lo voy a adaptarlos a mi manera en vez de por el programa de Victorious. En mi fic sería algo distinto, ya que quiero hacer algo nuevo con los personajes, así como su personalidad. Y por eso quiero probarlo con algo distinto.**

**Red eyes?**

Me encaminé a donde estaba mi madre, después de despedir a mi amigo, cuyo asunto que pasó antes prefiero no pensar. Entré a la habitación donde estaba mi madre,quien estaba sentada al lado del borde de la cama y con cara pensativa.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"-pregunté nada más entrar por la puerta, ella pareció reaccionar con lo que dije.

"Tori,ven siéntate conmigo,hay algo que debo comentarte"-accedí con lo que me dijo y me senté al lado de ella.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunté un poco preocupada por lo que me iba a comentarme.

"No,nada, tanquila"-me sonrió, pero luego frunció un poco el ceño-"es solo que tu padre y yo nos vamos a ausentarnos durante una semana"-y antes de que pudiera decir algo- "pero ya lo hemos pensado, tú y tu hermana os quedareís al cuidado de la casa". "Ya sois mayorcitas y creo que no tendréis problema alguno a la hora de convivir y- se paró un poco- "bueno, ya sabes como es Trina"-admitió un poco y después suspiró-" vamos a ir a Nueva York a visitar a tu tía que se encuentra ingresada en el hospital que ya te habíamos comentado, ¿verdad?"-asentí- "entonces, ¿sin problemas?"

"En absoluto, mamá puedes confiar en mí"-ella me sonrió en respuesta.

….

Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma y una de muy muy mal gusto. Si Davis bromeó algo con esto, juro que le arranco el corazón sin piedad, no importa lo que hayamos sido en el pasado. Pensé enfadada. Por que me estará tomando el pelo, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le encarga la tarea de liquidar a los vampiros a una simple mortal?. Bueno en este caso una chica. Miento, estamos hablando de Tori Vega. De todos posibles candidatos que pudieron haber elegido el consejo,¿ tiene que ser ella?. Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará la latina ante esta noticia, la primera vez que la ví sentí una necesidad de protegerla ante los peligros que se presenten no importa el precio. Me llamó la atención su sonrisa y su comportamiento. Puedo jurar que será cursi en la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que no es mi estilo. Aun así….

Mi obligación es protegerla. Como me llamo Jade West la protegeré pase lo que pase.

…

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, en un sitio llamado Chester, existe un edificio cuyo título corresponde "Asamblea", que más bien se trata de un Consejo, pero nadie sabe qué es en realidad ese consejo.

Allí se encuentran reunidos hombres vestidos con trajes en una mesa, mientras la secretaria terminaba de preparar sus cafés se retiró a su puesto de trabajo. Encima de la mesa aparecía montones de papeles, documentos, informaciones sobre vampiros, demonios, perfiles de cazavampiros….

Se oía el ruido de la conversación entre todos, comentando, dialogando de cuál sería el posible movimiento, hasta que sonó un portado que hizo reaccionar a todos, quedaron en silencio ante la presencia de un hombre bastante importante y con grande experiencia para llevar negocios, llamado Mike Smith.

"Bueno señores, pongámos con el asunto que tenemos pendiente"-exclamó, los presentes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Mike se sentó en la silla, abrió la carpeta con unos papeles, revisó una por una, hasta que seleccionó junto con una foto de una mujer.

"El asunto de Jadelyn August West, ¿cómo vamos con ella?"-expresó mientras miraba a los demás. Uno de ellos le respondió.

"Por lo que nos hemos informado, ella se encuentra en Los Ángeles, en Hollywood, no sabemos en qué sitio concreto. Pero sí sabemos que ella se ha comportado moderadamente con el paso del tiempo, claro teniendo en cuenta que cuando le devolvieron su alma humana, ya no es la misma que lo era en el pasado, ¿no creeís?"-contestó viendo al resto de sus compañeros, estos asintieron.- "Aun así, como tu dijiste Mike"-le dijo viéndole a su jefe a los ojos-"Tenemos chicos que siguen la pista a ella, informándonos ante cualquier situación y eso, como ordenaste"-concluyó.

"Perfecto, pero todavía queda un tema por hablar-posó todos los papeles encima de la mesa- y analizó uno por uno-"¿cómo va el asunto de buscar un cazavampiros?"

Todos los chicos presentes se miraron uno por uno, hasta que uno de ellos, llamado Rupert Stewart, habló por todos ellos.

"Hemos buscado todos los candidatos posibles con todas las características y a juzgar por las descripciones que nos diste, novato, inexperto, para poder convertirlo en un profesional cazavampiros, hemos concluido a una chica que creo que encajará bien en ese perfil"-finalizó un poco nervioso ante la idea de que podría pensar su jefe

Él extrañado por la respuesta

"¿Una chica?, no es que tenga problema con ello,pero,¿creeís que es lo adecuado?-ellos asintieron- "y bien, ¿quién es la afortunada?"-preguntó mirando a Rupert

"Victoria conocida, más bien como Tori Vega, y tenemos la ventaja de que ella se encuentra donde está Jadelyn, sólo que en otra zona de la ciudad y nos enteramos de que va a Hollywood Arts"-su jefe asintió,pero extrañado por la escuela en la que asíste su futura cazavampiros

"Vale, entonces, ¿quién se ofrece como su mentor?"-todos los demás se miraron entre sí

"Si me permite señor, me gustaría ser yo su mentor, ya que con mis experiencias y dotes, puedo manejarla y protegerla ante cualquier peligro"-respondió Rupert muy seguro de su respuesta.

Su jefe asintió ante la respuesta de su subordinado.

"Prepara todo lo que necesitas, mañana partirás hacia Los Ángeles con todos los gastos pagados, no me falles en esto, porque ya sabes el riesgo que conlleva si la gente se enteran de quienes somos nosotros"-le advirtió, Rupert asintió después de anotar una serie de cosas.

"Bien chicos, con esto damos por concluido este asunto,podeís marchar".

…..

Me encontraba afuera del colegio, después de una mañana agotadora, una clase dura, Beck me pidió disculpas por lo que iba a suceder y se mostró un poco culpable por lo sucedido, pero le calmé diciéndole que estaba todo bien, él me sonrió como respuesta, un poco aliviado.

Decidí ir por un atajo, cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos que iba tras de mí, extrañada, me viré pero vi que no había nadie. Será un ratón, pensé sin importarme mucho. A medida que avanzaba, los pasos se hacían más fuertes, se podría decir que eran pisadas. Estuve a punto de correr, cuando de pronto sentí que me agarraron por el cuello y oí como me susurró.

"No te muevas"-siseó, tiemblo un poco, esperando lo peor. Pero obedezco.

De un momento rápido y sin darme cuenta, me volteó rápidamente, por lo que yo podía mirarle a los ojos. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, a decir verdad, bastante fornido y con un tatuaje en el cuello, lo que me asustó fue lo que decía ese cuello. Decía Fangs, era un dibujo de colmillos con gotas de sangre que parecía real. Él me vió a los ojos y sonrió

"Así que tú eres la chica de la que me comentaba Ángela-yo fruncí el ceño.¿De qué diablos habla?.¿Quién es Ángela?-"Sí, tú eres la que se interpone en el camino."

"Mira, seas quien sea no sé de quien me hablas"-traté de parecer serena, pero por dentro me moría de miedo. Él simplemente me sonrió, de pronto sentí como me apretaba fuertemente el cuello.

No podía respirar, siento que el aire no me llega a mis pulmones, me arrodillo poco a poco, viendo como disfrutaba él, pero me desconcertó el color de sus ojos, juraría que se pusieron de color rojo estuve a punto de desmayarme y cerrar los ojos. Cuando oí un golpe muy fuerte, pero apenas me mantengo despierta, pero noté que por el cabello era una mujer, creo, pero cuando volvió a mirar donde estaba yo y como confirmaba era una mujer. Me desmayé.

Poco a poco recobro el sentido, miro alrededor y veo paredes, una puerta, una escalera que da acceso a una planta superior. Me dí cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el sofá y a mi lado estaba mi madre quien me miraba con preocupación.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó"-pregunté un poco confundida, mi madre solamente me aprisionó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sacándome el aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones.

"Estás bien, Tori, me alegra que no te pasó nada"-yo sonreí mientras le daba leves golpecitos, para que me dejara de abrazar y le dije que apenas puedo respirar por su abrazo tan fuerte. Se rió y empezó a aflojar el abrazo.

"Sí, espera-ahora que recuerdo, yo estaba en un atajo, pero luego todo fue muy confuso-"¿Cómo llegué al sofá?"-le pregunté a mi madre

"Pues una chica, que por cierto es guapa, te trajo y me dijo que te encontró desmayada por el camino, se lo agradecí a ella, la invité a que esperara conmigo para ver si despertabas, pero me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender"-me respondió,pero en su tono de voz noté un poco de decepción, como si esperaba que estuviera aquí haciendo compañía -"pero de todas formas fue muy amable al traerte y se despidió de la misma forma"-sonrió un poco-"Bueno te dejo a que descanses un poco"-y con eso me besó en la frente y se fue a la cocina. Descansé, mientras cerraba los ojos y se me aparecía imágenes en mi mente.

Intenté analizar poco a poco las palabras de mi madre, pero hay una cosa, que me inquieta, que no puedo borrar de mi mente. Juro que ese chico quien me atacó, sus ojos cambiaban de color, ojos rojos. O simplemente fue mi imaginación.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Quién creéis que salvó a Tori de una muerte asfixiante?.**

**También agradezco aquellas personas que leen, pero que todavía no me comentan por las dudas, pero esta vez prometo dar un final a esta historia y no me iré hasta que no termine esta historia.**

**Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que arandiagrande le haya gustado este capítulo y todavía espero por el siguiente capítulo de su fic.**


	11. First encounter between Rupert and Tori

**Gracias chicos por leer mi historia, veo que varios leen mi historia, pero no me comentan, aunque me gustaría que me dejarais un review para saber vuestra opinión. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen. Para recompensar la tardanza, decidí alargar un poco el capítulo.**

**First encounter between Rupert and Tori**

Después del incidente anterior, pensaba, mientras todavía me encontraba tumbada en el sofá, analizando la situación y todo lo que había pasado. Suspiré, mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando de pronto las palabras de mi madre que me dijo anteriormente, hizo que abriera los ojos. Según ella, una chica me trajo aquí en mi casa, mientras estaba inconsciente. Esto es extraño, pensé, mientras cambiaba mi posición en el sofá y me encontraba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. ¿Sería aquella mujer de pelo negro, que me salvó o sería otra persona?. No, creo que lo más probable sería aquella chica de pelo negro, cuyos ojos no quiero mencionar. Pero es curioso, la primera vez que la ví y cuando la conocí, digamos que me impresionó su aspecto físico, pero yo estaba segura de una cosa. Yo no siento nada por aquella chica, en el sentido romántico. Pero lo que sí me gustaría es conocerla un poco más e incluso ser su amiga. Noté que es un poco misteriosa, pero quiero conocerla un poco más y ver si puedo ser su amiga. ¡Ah!, ahora que recuerdo, decía mentalmente, mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección en la cocina, busqué en la nevera y saqué una botella de agua. Mientras la bebía, recordé aquella escena en la que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, si no fuera por aquel tono de su teléfono. No niego que en aquel momento estaba confundida, sin embargo analizando la situación y tratar de poner en orden mis ideas. Me alegro que no haya sucedido aquel momento, porque no siento nada por Jade, pero sí cariño hacia ella. Lo de ese momento, era un momento de confusión, pero ya lo tengo claro. En verdad me gustaría ser su amiga, pensaba sonriente, mientras finalizaba la bebida, cuando de pronto oí unos pasos que bajaba por las escaleras, alcé la vista y vi que era mi madre. Ella me vió y sonrió, yo le devolví su gesto. Quiero preguntarle algo para estar segura.

"Mamá, ¿te puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-le pregunté a medida que me acercaba a ella, vi como asintió.

"La chica que me trajo, mientras yo estaba inconsciente"-pausé un poco-"¿te acuerdas de cómo era ella?". Ella me miró durante unos segundos, puso cara pensativa, mientras trataba de recordar.

"Sí, si mal no recuerdo, tenía pelo largo de color negro, vestía ropa negra y unos ojos de color azul"-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Es ella, pensé. Fue Jade West. Ella fue la quien me salvó la otra noche. Agradezco que fuese ella, y no otra persona. Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo. Error, mi madre se dio cuenta ante eso, y curiosa me preguntó.

"¿Tori?, ¿por qué sonríes?"-me preguntó de manera sospechosa-"¿tú conoces a esa chica?"- Genial, ahora que le digo. Miré a los ojos de mi madre, quien me esperaba por mi respuesta curiosa, suspiré. Le contaré lo que sucedió.

"Sí, conozco a esa chica, de hecho es algo de lo que quería comentarte-estaba a punto de continuar, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de mi casa. Ambas miramos en dirección a la puerta-"Yo abro"-mi madre asintió y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

Abrí la puerta, lo que ví me dejó totalmente sorprendida, era una persona a quien nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Bueno en este caso era un señor, mientras lo analizaba, de manera sospechosa, venía muy bien vestido, con traje, corbata y con unos zapatos que le hacían juego. Noté que él se dio cuenta de mi inspección, por lo que carraspeó un poco. Me sonrojé un poco.

"Ahmm, perdona, ¿le puedo ayudarle en algo?-le pregunté amablemente, pero un poco sospechosa ante todo-él me vió unos segundos

"Sí, quiero decir, perdona que haya aparecido de esta forma en tu casa"-me dijo amablemente-"Verás, es la primera vez, que vengo aquí en Los Ángeles, y la verdad me preguntaba si me podrías indicarme, si conoces algún motel por esta zona"-respondió un poco sonrojado, mientras desviaba la vista a otro lado, sonreí un poco ante este gesto.

"De hecho, ¿puedes esperar aquí un momento?"-vi cómo asintió, yo fui a la cocina donde estaba mi madre, quien vio toda la escena momentos atrás.

"Tori, ese señor, ¿quién era y por qué va vestido de esa forma?"-dudé un poco, pero le respondí

"Nadie de lo que tengas que preocuparte mamá, a decir de verdad, me sorprendió su forma de vestir y que aparezca aquí a las-miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la cocina-" dos de la tarde, pero me comentó que es su primera vez por aquí en Los Ángeles y quería saber si sabía donde encontrar un motel"-mi madre se quedó pensativa unos segundos, luego apuntó en un papel y me dijo que podía ir a este sitio, asentí y regresé.

Mientras regresaba a la puerta principal, ví como él estaba esperando en el mismo sitio, sin moverse del lugar y sus ojos se desviaban en dirección a lo que había fuera de mi casa. Suspiré y me acerqué.

"Perdona la tardanza, pero aquí tienes un motel se llama Hollywood City. Es un buen motel,a decir verdad"-sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese motel al que íbamos en familia, con piscina incluida. No era muy cara-"Toma, aquí tienes la dirección del motel"-le dí el papel, mientras él lo cogía.

"Gracias, perdona por las molestias"-noté que estaba un poco nervioso,pero le di una sonrisa, indicándole que estaba bien. Que no pasaba nada-"Por cierto, no me he presentado, para compensar las molestias, me llamo Rupert Stewart, un placer conocerte, señorita…."-me dijo mientras me daba la mano en señal de saludo, le respondí su gesto.

"Victoria, bueno, la gente me llaman, Tori Vega"-noté un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviese emocionado por ño.

"Tori, encantado de conocerte, bueno, tengo que irme, asuntos que atender. Espero que nos veamos pronto"- se despidió cordialmente, se dio la vuelta y antes de que se marchara, le grité a que esperara, curioso, se viró hacia mí.

"Por curiosidad-no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco-¿eres británico?, lo digo por tu acento"- él me vió unos segundos, mientras yo trataba de no mirar a sus ojos, se rió un poco.

"Correcto señorita, soy británico. Buena observación"-me felicitó, me sonrojé ante su cumplido, noté que se rió un poco más-."¿Alguna pregunta?"-negué con la cabeza, se rió otra vez y se fue, yo cerraba poco a poco la puerta. Mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

Alcé la mirada, vi que mi madre estaba en el jardín de fuera, regando las plantas. Esto es extraño, pensaba mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Analizando lo que sucedió anteriormente, ese señor, Rupert, aparte de su forma de vestir, tiene algo de él que me inspira confianza y me hace sentirme algo segura. Curioso, porque nunca me había sentido así. Espero volver a verle, algún día. Ahora que recuerdo, había quedado a comer con Beck y Cat, mejor voy a prepararme.

…

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, después de llevarle a Tori a su casa, me disculpé ante su madre de que no me podía quedarme, me dí cuenta de que se decepcionó un poco. A decir de verdad, estaba preocupada por ella, pero estoy segura de que está en buenas manos. No negaré, que me da curiosidad por saber más de ella, en el sentido de la amistad. Durante este tiempo, estuve analizando la situación entre Tori y yo y lo que había pasado. Me dí cuenta, de que siento cariño hacia ella, me dan ganas de protegerla fraternalmente. Como si fuera su hermana. Es muy extraño, nunca me había sentido así, jamás en mi vida, sentí lo que era el concepto de la amistad, no sé lo que es tener un amigo o amiga a tu lado, pero me imagino que debe ser bonito. ¿Qué diablos?. ¿Desde cuando Jade West, piensa de esa forma?. No me gusta lo cursi, pero, en verdad quiero protegerla ante el peligro. Después de enterarme de que Tori será la cazavampiros no sabe en lo que está metiéndose, su vida correrá riesgo. Por eso, aumenta más la necesidad de protegerla. Aún me acuerdo del incidente de aquel vampiro con tatuajes, mientras vigilaba a la latina. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi mente regresara a lo que sucedió antes.

_Vi como Tori se metía por un atajo, supongo que para llegar más pronto a su casa, pero no se me pasó por alto, aquel chico de actitud sospechosa, con tatuajes. Vi sus ojos, ante su descuido suyo, cambiaba de color rojo. Mierda, es un vampiro. Pensé y ví cómo seguía a la latina, metiéndose en el atajo, donde pasó ella, minutos antes. Aceleré el paso y ví cómo la tenía agarrada en sus manos. En un deje de rabia, mientras veía que la latina se desvanecía poco a poco. Me acerqué a él velozmente, le dí un puñetazo, que lo mandé a estrellarse contra la pared. Con mi poder vampírico, me acerqué a él, le agarré por el cuello, mientras él aullaba de dolor._

"_Esto ha terminado, ya no tienes ninguna escapatoria"-dicho esto le partí el cuello y se convirtió en polvo._

_Ví donde se encontraba Tori, preocupada me acerqué a ella, le tomé su pulso en su garganta, aún palpitaba suavemente en mis dedos. Suspiré de alivio. Tras cerciorarme de que no había nadie, llevé a la latina en mis brazos y con mi velocidad, llegué rápidamente a su casa. Siendo de día, la ventaja que tienen los vampiros es que todos llevamos un anillo de protección contra el sol. Toqué suavemente la puerta, se abrió, noté que era una señora mayor, pero rápidamente sabía que era su madre. Tras explicarle lo que pasó, diciendo que la había encontrado desmayada y después de dejarla tumbada en el sofá, me fui a mi casa, no sin antes de decirle a su madre de que no me podía quedarme._

Con este recuerdo abrí mis ojos, fui al mini-bar que había en el centro de la sala, cogí una botella de Whisky, cogí también un vaso, mientras vertía poco a poco el contenido del vaso. Oí unas pisadas, me dí cuenta de que era mi hermano, ya que antes me dijo tenía asuntos que atender, pero regresó hace como 20 minutos.

Me vió y encaminó hacia donde estaba, se vertió el mismo contenido que estaba tomando yo, pero en otro vaso. Durante unos minutos de silencio que ambos disfrutamos. Josh rompió el silencio, diciendo lo siguiente.

"Hermanita, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"-pausó unos segundos mientras me miraba-"¿Te acuerdas del bar que estuvimos tomando?"-asentí- "Me he dado cuenta de que mientras yo maldecía a Ángela, noté que miraba a una chica con rasgos latinos, ¿la conoces?"-preguntó viéndome a los ojos, mientras cruzaba los brazos esperando por una respuesta. Suspiré, no tenía ganas de discutir.

"Sí, la conozco, desde la primera vez que nos topamos, aunque eso fue de manera accidentada"-sonreí ante el recuerdo, le expliqué todo a mi hermano, ví como asintió una vez que le conté todo, pero totalmente sorprendido con lo que dije.

"Ok, solo dos cosas, la primera,¿ tú que es lo que sientes por aquella latina?"

"Carriño, bueno, en el sentido de que me gustaría conocerla un poco más, la verdad quisiera entablar una amistad, por que hay algo en ella, que me transmite seguridad y confinaza. Algo que yo nunca había sentido tanto tiempo"-dije, mientras caminaba en la sala y me sentaba en el sillón, mi hermano me imitó el gesto y se sentó al lado de mí-"Es la verdad, Josh, me gustaría ser su amiga"-él asinitió, luego sonrió un poco comprendiendo lo que decía-"pero, me preocupa el hecho de que se entere de quien soy yo en realidad"-dije un poco triste, mientras cruzaba los brazos y dejaba el vaso de Whisky en la mesita central.

"Jade, creo, en mi opinión, si esa chica siente lo mismo que tú, y cuando te sientas lista y le expliques quién eres en realidad, nunca te va a juzgarte a pesar de lo que fuiste en el pasado. Porque los verdaderos amigos nunca te va a juzgarte, te apoyaran pase lo que pase, no lo dudes"-me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y de cierto modo me alivió algo.

"Y la última pregunta, ¿qué vas a hace respecto a Tori, ahora que la nombraron cazavampiros?. No sabe en lo que se va a meter, pero ten en cuenta, que la voy a protegerla, aquellas personas quien de verdad se preocupa por mi hermana, los protegeré"-se rió un poco, mientras le daba un leve golpe en su brazo-"en serio, Jade, protegeré a Tori, pase lo que pase".

"Gracias, Josh, yo también la protegeré y estaré atenta ante sus movimientos"-suspiré algo tranquila.

"También quería comentarte, de una cierta chica pelirroja, lo noté que estaba sentada al lado de esa chica latina"-algo sorprendida por lo de mi hermano, estuvimos hablando de ello. Reí incluso, cuando me confesó que le gustaba la pelirroja y se sonrojaba.

….

Estoy en el motel de Hollywood, por cortesía de esa chica Tori Vega, después de inscribirme, diciéndole al recepcionista, los días en lo que voy a estar por ahí, alegando que estaré en este motel una temporada. Pero no exponiéndole los verdaderos motivos. A decir verdad, este motel es una auténtica pasada, con piscina y todo. La calidad del servicio aquí es buena.

Mientras dejaba todas mis cosas, documentos, papeles, información acerca de los vampiros, el demonio Acathla, Ángela. Cogí el teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a mi Jefe, Mike.

"_¿Bueno?"-se oía al lado de la línea_

"_Señor, vengo a informarle que he conocido a la futura cazavampiros en persona, ya que después de hacer unas series de investigaciones y preguntando a los vecinos, descubrí donde se alojaba"._

"_Perfecto, Rupert, ¿actuaste con discreción?"_

"_Sí señor, discreto"._

"_Bien, quiero que vayas conociendo poco a poco a la chica y me digas cúal es su progreso antes de decirle que es la elegida, la futura cazavampiros. Mantenme informado."_

"_Sí, señor, lo haré sin duda"-con esto se finalizó la llamada._

Después de terminar de hablar con mi jefe, decidí salir por ahí y despejar un poco. Cogí lo necesario, dinero incluido, por si me apetecía tomar algo. Salí del motel y fui a dar un paseo. Hacía una tarde agradable. Mientras caminaba, recorría con la vista el lugar, es bonito, amplio, no estaba nada mal Los Ángeles. Mientras vagaba por la ciudad, accidentalmente me choqué contra alguien.

"Oh, perdona, no miré por donde iba"-le dije mientras veía a la persona con quien me había chocado, pero una sonrisa se formó de quién se trataba. Tori Vega. El destino. Pensé-"¿Tú?"-dije con una sonrisa.

"Rupert, tranquilo, a decir de verdad, yo también estaba algo distraída, ya que venía después de pasar la tarde con mis amigos"-me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, curiosa, me preguntó-"¿y tú, qué tal?,¿ te hospedaste en el motel que te recomendé?"

"Sí, fue una pasada, me ha gustado mucho"-me sonrió complacida con mi respuesta-"Perdona, por mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo"?-ví como dudaba un poco

"Claro, yo conozco un buen lugar".

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Arandiagrande: me alegra que te guste mi capítulo. Estoy intentando hacer lo mejor que pueda;).**

**Mica: A ver qué te parece este capítulo;)**

**En cuanto a los demás, aunque lean mi historia, me gustaría saber vuestros reviews, es muy importante para mí, ya que me anima a hacer capítulos más largos. **


	12. Josh y Cat

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**First encounter between Josh Y Cat**

Después de que Rupert me pidió si aceptara a tomar algo por ahí y yo lo acepté. Pues sentía curiosidad por conocerle un poco más a él, hay algo en él que me inspira algo de confianza. No sé por qué, pero lo siento.

Durante el trayecto, ambos entablamos una conversación, para ir conociéndonos poco a poco, hasta que nos topamos en un bar cuyo título correspondía a "Coffe & Snacks", con vistas al parque, veías jugar a los niños, ver a gente joven y adulta paseando por ahí, incluso gente que corren, haciendo deporte. ¿Cómo no?. Hace un día saludable.

Estuvimos debatiendo si entrar adentro o afuera, hasta que finalmente, quedamos afuera, él me comentó que si quedáramos afuera, pagaría por los dos, incluso me regaló una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que me sonroje. Fuimos a ocupar los asientos, él al lado de mí, vino el camarero, nos tomó nota de los pedidos y se retiró. Al cabo de unos tres minutos trajo los pedidos.

"Bueno Tori, aprovechando que estamos a solas, ¿podemos conocernos un poco mejor?, pero, ¿nunca te dijeron que no debes hablar con los desconocidos?"-me sonrió y a la vez un poco burlón, yo le golpeé suavemente su hombro, fingió que le había dolido y le dije que era un tonto.

"Buen punto, pero hay algo en tí que me inspira confianza, seguridad-él parecía muy atento a mis palabras-además, estudio en un instituto de artes, Hollywood Arts, de hecho se llama, amo lo que estudio"-le sonreí, mientras disfrutaba de mi refresco.

"No lo dudo, ya que puedo notar que por el tono de tu voz, te gusta mucho lo que estás estudiando, te animo con ello"-me sonrió, yo se lo agradecí.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, contemplando la vista que había a nuestro alrededor, hasta que él dijo algo que me sorprendió

"¿A tí te gustan las películas de terror?,¿ya sabes, algo relacionado con los vampiros, quizás?"-me preguntó curioso, pero noté que en sus ojos se arrepintió de la pregunta.

Tarde unos segundos en responder

"Honestamente, no me gustan las películas de terror, no es mi género de película de hecho. En cuanto a los vampiros, pues qué te puedo decirte de ello, no es mi tipo, aunque siéndote sincera, he visto películas sobre vampiros. Y no estaban del todo mal"-le respondí sinceramente

"Ya, y qué me dices si uhh, nada olvídalo"-le miré de forma extrañada, ya que pude notar que maldecía por lo bajo, como si estuviese reprochándose de algo.

"¿Todo bien, Rupert?"-asintió, me miró a los ojos unos minutos

"¿Sabes, Tori?"-esperé a que continuara pacientemente-"me ha gustado hablar contigo, compartir estos momentos, eres divertida"-me sonrió, yo me sonrojé ante su cumplido.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono móvil, disculpándome con Rupert, ví que era un mensaje de Cat, en la que decía que más adelante irá a mi casa, ya que quiere comentar algo conmigo. Extrañada, respondí su mensaje, diciendo que de acuerdo.

Regresé la vista a donde estaba mi acompañante, noté que se mensajeaba algo, notó mi presencia, por lo que dejó lo que estuvo haciendo. Disculpándose, me dijo que tenía que volver al motel por asuntos pendientes.

"Perdona, que no nos podamos conocernos un poco mejor, pero tengo que ir al motel a atender unos asuntos"-tristemente asentí-"Pero, me sentiría más tranquilo, si me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa, después de todo"-acepté un poco más animada

Pagó por las bebidas, caminamos en dirección a mi casa, conversamos de cualquier tema en el camino, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Se despidió de mí dandome un abrazo amistoso y me prometió que nos iremos conociendo poco a poco. Yo acepté encantada.

…..

Le dije a Tori, que quiero comentar algo con ella, ya que el día en que Tori se quedó mirando a la chica extraña con pelo negro, pude observar, noté que había al lado un chico quien la hacía de compañía.

Me pregunto quién será aquel chico, que estaba de compañía de aquella chica de pelo negro. Nunca se lo conté a mi amiga, por que me daba vergüenza, pero llevo varios días pensando en él. Cat, ¿cómo puedes pensar en un chico que apenas conoces?, me dije mentalmente.

Estaba apresurando para llegar a la casa de Tori, sólo faltaba un poco, cuando de pronto al doblar la esquina, choqué contra algo o bien dicho contra alguien

"Perdona, llevo un poco de prisa, ¿estás bien?"-me dí cuenta que por su voz era un chico, alcé la vista y lo que ví me sorprendió era la misma persona. Me quedé embobada viéndole, él lo notó por lo que carraspeó un poco, avergonzada de ser descubierta

"Tranquilo, todo bien, yo sólo andaba distraída"-intenté serenarme un poco, pero con la mirada que me da él, no lo logro mucho

"Descuida, me alegro que no haya sido nada grave, por cierto, si en un futuro nos encontramos otra vez, sea cual sea las circunstancias, quiero que sepas que mi nombre es Josh, de hecho, Josh West, un placer conocerte, señorita….-me dijo mientras me daba la mano

"Cat, Cat Valentine,igualemente"-colorada, le devolví su gesto, amnbos sonreímos

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer conocerte"-se despidió y se marchó. Le seguía con la mirada, hasta que lo perdí de vista cuando dobló en una esquina. Estuve parada unos minutos, hasta que recordé que tenía que hablar con Tori.

…..

En algún lugar, en Nueva York, en un apartamento se encontraba Ángela y su confidente.

"Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo va el plan para conseguir la estatua del demonio de Acathla?"-pregunté impaciente, ya que me quería vengar de una vez por todas de Jade West.

"Hemos reunido información, planos, alarmas para desactivar los láseres e incluso códigos de seguridad"-me respondió, mientras me pasaba los papeles con informaciones importantes-"Además, tengo una noticia que seguro que te interesará bastante"-me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

"Pues habla"-esperando a que no diese tanto rodeos

"¿Te acuerdas de una chica latina, quien Jade West la vigilaba por todos los lados y ella no se daba cuenta de tu presencia?"-asentí, mientras bebía un poco de whisky-"Se llama Victoria Vega, o Tori, como la prefieren llamarla, pues por lo que me comentaron, ella es la nueva cazavampiros"

Reí burlonamente, ante lo que me dijo, una niñita, ¿cazavampiros?, pobre de ella, no sabe lo que espera. Pues bien, aquí empieza mi juego. Quiero saber que tal se desenvolverá con mis juguecitos, así será más interesante todavía

"¿Cazavampiros?, fascinante"-reí aún burlona-"los del consejo de Inglaterra no han perdido el tiempo con su incompetencia. Sólamente busca gente inferiores como ella"-le comenté, pero de pronto se me vino una idea a mi cabeza

"¿Sabes qué?, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se apañará esa muchacha. Envía a dos vampiros para que se enfrente a ella y después me comentas que tál ha ido todo"-asintió y se fue

Jade, Jade, no sabes lo que te espera, no solamente quiero destruirte, también quiero divertirme con la chica a quien la proteges tanto. Sonreí ante mis recuerdos y planes.

Esto va a ser divertido.

**Lamento no hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, ya que tengo que ordenar mis ideas.**


	13. First Problems?

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en hacer el siguiente capítulo, os cuento que hace dos semanas terminé el primer curso de la carrera que estoy haciendo, después me tomé un tiempo para reflexionar sobre ideas nuevas acerca de mi fic y descansar tras los estudios, con lo cual tengo tres meses de vacaciones. Os pido un poco de paciencia si tardo en publicar los capítulos, quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero no me olvido de vosotros, sobre todo a arandiagrande, quien me apoyó y me animo con el fic, lamento la espera tienes que tener un poco de paciencia jeje****. Sin más os dejo un nuevo capítulo, para que lo disfruten y abajo os respondo los reviews que hace mucho que no os respondo.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**First Problems?**

Estaba acelerando mis pasos de forma rápida en dirección a la casa de Tori, pero mientras caminaba aún recordaba el incidente anterior el tropiezo que tuve con aquel chico, ¿Josh?, creo que se llamaba así. Pensé y lo extraño de todo es que siento la necesidad de volver a ver a ese chico. Sin darme cuenta, estaba en frente de la puerta de Tori, suspiré, me animé de valor y toqué el timbre de la puerta. Intenté no parecer nerviosa, medito mis ideas sobre las cosas que le voy a contar a ella, me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que oí la voz de Tori llamarme, me sonrojé un poco.

"Cat, qué bueno verte por aquí, ¿quieres pasar?"- me indicó con un gesto con la mano, asentí y me adentré en su casa, caminaba con pasos tímidos, noté como la puerta se cerraba ante mis espaldas. Suspiré y decidí sentarme en su sofá.

Mientras me senté en su sofá, alcé la vista y me encontré con su mirada, me miró extrañada y preocupada con mi actitud, veía cómo movía la boca para decir algo, pero la corté con un gesto con mi cabeza indicando que se siente al lado de mí en el sofá, sin decir ninguna palabra imitó mi acción, sentándose en el lado opuesto del sofá. Estuvimos así unos segundos sin decirnos nada, Tori viéndome inquieta y preocupada a la vez, mientras yo debatía si decirle o no lo del encuentro que tuve con ese chico y lo que es peor es el mismo chico quien estuvo con aquella chica en aquel bar donde estuvimos Tori y yo, no sé si esa chica es su amiga, pareja o algo, no lo tengo muy claro. Estaba por decir algo, pero Tori dio el primer paso

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede Cat?, te noto como distante y perdida en tus pensamientos, en tu mundo, venga, díme que es lo que ronda por esa cabecita tuya"- me hizo unos toquecitos en mi frente en plan juguetona, supongo para romper el silencio sepucral que se produjo momentos atrás.

"Tori-alcé mi vista para encontrarme con la suya-tengo que decirte algo"-me mantuve firme, fijando mi mirada con la de ella, ella imitó mi gesto, pero de forma curiosa, pero luego hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera, lo cual hice.

"¿Tú te acuerdas un día en el centro comercial donde ambas decidimos tomar algo en ese bar?"-ví cómo asintió con la cabeza-"¿y te acuerdas que tú te quedabas viendo fijamente a aquella chica de pelo negro y tú no te diste cuenta de que noté tus miradas extrañas?-ví que se ruborizó, después de que balbucease un poco, asintió de forma resignada-"¿y esa misma chica a su lado estaba un chico?"-le pregunté esperando a que me respondiese

"Sí, lo recuerdo todo y lo que pasó en ese día y día después-esto último lo dijo de forma bajito para que no lo oyera, pero se equivocaba, la oí, la miré extrañada, pero lo dejaré pasar, vi cómo se pasaba la mano por su pelo como si intentase no recordar lo que pasó en aquel momento-"¿Qué con ello?, ¿A qué viene todo esto, Cat?"

"Pasa que hoy fue un día de lo más extraño y agradable"-sonreí ante esto sin notar la mirada y gesto extrañado por parte de Tori.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"- me miró extrañada-"¿y por qué tienes esa sonrisa en los labios y tu cara luce feliz?, ¿acaso pasó algo durante el camino?"-me preguntó curiosa, vi cómo se sonrió, supongo por el rubor que siento en mi cara. Me armé de valor

"Conocí a un chico"-confesé, mientras cruzaba las piernas en el sofá y jugaba con el cordón de los playeros, no poniéndome nerviosa.

"¿En serio?"- me dijo picarona, se acercó aún más a mí si era posible-"Cuéntamelo, ¿cómo sucedió?"

"Le conoces"-solté de golpe, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, me miró mucho más extrañada, pero seguí rápidamente-" Es el mismo chico quien estuvo con aquella chica en aquel bar del centro comercial y su nombre se llama Josh"-parece que lo dije rápidamente, noté como Tori me llamaba, me calmé y miré a sus ojos.

"Vamos por partes, según tú te topaste con el mismo chico que estuvo en aquel bar con aquella mujer ¿no?"-asentí- "y su nombre, por cómo dices es Josh, ¿no?- asentí-"Vaya, no sé qué decirte, Cat y que pasa ¿te gustaría volver a verle?"-asentí ruborizada- me pregunto cómo sería ese chico, que te conquistó en el primer momento"

"Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿no crees, Tori?"-protesté, pero sin embargo sonreí ante el posible nuevo encuentro.

"Espera"-la miré curiosa, su cara traía una expresión de asombro y confusión, ví cómo se puso de pie, imité su gesto, preocupada por la actitud de Tori.-"Dices que ese chico, Josh, era el mismo que estuvo con aquella chica de pelo negro y que desconocíamos su nombre"-asentí aún extrañada e intentando comprender la actitud de ella- "Esa chica tal vez puede ser…."-vi cómo daba círculos a su alrededor

"¿Estas bien, Tori?"-me acerqué a ella, la tomé por los hombros en un intento de calmarla, me miró fijamente, después suspiró.

"Sí, no es nada, Cat, todo bien, nada que preocuparse"- me sonrió, pero sé que es una sonrisa fingida, puede que sea buena actriz, pero en cuanto a mentir es pésima. No diré nada más por el momento. Mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos sin decir nada.

"Bueno, ¿quieres beber algo?"- me ofreció, acepté, ambas fuimos a la cocina, ví que sacaba dos vasos, una para cada una, vertió jugo de melocotón y nos dispusimos a beberlo. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sonó un mensaje del móvil de Tori.

Curiosa, ví cómo sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, miró el mensaje, sonrió un poco, le respondía y dejó su móvil en la encimera de la cocina.

"¿Quién era?"-pregunté

"Era Beck, me preguntó que si quería salir con él, a pasar la tarde, ya sabes tarde de amigos"- me sonrió, pero noté como se ponía un poco nerviosa.

"Parece que Beck, últimamente se ha puesto más cariñoso contigo, va contigo a cualquier lado y eso"-afirmé con un gesto, pero ella intentaba defenderse en vano dejando el vaso en la mesa, imité su gesto.

"Beck, es simplemente un buen amigo, ¿cuántos chicos en el mundo habrá que esté dispuesto a ayudarte, incluso en los tiempos difíciles?"-contestó

"Tienes toda la razón, hoy en día es difícil encontrar amigos que estén dispuestos a ayudarte, más si son chicos, que no esperan nada a cambio, ¿no?"-vi cómo asintió-"Pero has pensado en la posibilidad, de que él esté enamorado de ti.

"Eso es absurdo Cat, si él en verdad está enamorado de mí, me lo hubiera dicho, y lo hubiéramos hablado"- se defendió, mientras caminaba al salón y se sentaba en el sofá.

"Claro"-respondí burlona-

"Voy a prepararme para marchar con Beck y saca esa tontería de la cabeza acerca de Beck, él y yo somos amigos nada más"- asentí, mientras cruzaba los brazos, mientras la veía subir a las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, suspiré, abrí la puerta de la entrada y me fui en dirección a mi casa a tomar un baño relajante.

…

Fui a casa de mi querida hermana, nótese el sarcasmo, Jade, ya que recibí una llamada por parte de ella diciendo que era urgente, estaba en el salón de estar, ya que Jade, me dijo que se iba a darse una ducha y que luego vendrá, me senté mientras me servía un vaso de Whisky y lo dejaba encima de la mesa pequeña en el centro de la sala. Cuando de pronto, mi mente empezó a invadirse de recuerdos del suceso anterior antes de que viniese a la casa de mi hermana, la pelirroja, esa chica, tiene un aspecto dulce, la noté interesante y divertida, pero lo que es raro de todo, es que mi corazón empezó como a sentirse vivo, nunca se sintió igual a mis 600 años, es como si esa chica fuese la única pieza que faltaba a mi vida para sentirme vivo, para encontrar que esta vida tiene un sentido y no un fin. Realmente, me gustaría volver a verla, pero temo cómo se lo tomará Jade, porque durante mi vida amorosa hubo mujeres que me hicieron feliz y otras que me utilizaron, pues esas chicas que me utilizaron y Jade, que era Jadelyn en ese momento, se enteró de que me usaron, les dio un destino que a un simple mortal le va a costar creérselo. Se lo contaré a su debido tiempo, bebí el Whisky de un tirón, mientras oía a mi hermana bajar por las escaleras. No dijo nada, vertió Whisky de su marca favorita en un vaso y permaneció de pie. No dije nada, porque si digo algo antes de que ella, me empezará a gritar y realmente no estoy de humor.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica de la que tanto te comenté?, ya sabes, Tori Vega"-asentí, esperando a que me dijera cuál es el punto de todo esto.

"Pues me enteré que por contactos míos, que aún conservo, gracias a mi padre"-decía sarcásticamente, con un poco de disgusto ante la mención de nuestro padre, la comprendo-"Que la maldita Ángela, envió a dos vampiros a liquidar a Tori, puesto que se enteró de que iba a ser cazavampiros"-aún me sorprendió el momento en que mi hermana me dijo que Tori iba a ser la cazadora, va a ser un momento duro para ella, pero lo raro era que se volvía preocupada y como algo protectora.

"Con lo cual, mi querido Josh, tenemos trabajo que hacer, tenemos que encontrar a Tori, inventamos una excusa antes de que venga esos condenados vampiros, antes de que sea tarde y cuando digo ya es ya"-medio dijo y medio gritó. La seguí sin protestar, encaminándonos a buscar a esa novata cazadora.

…

Admito que pasar el rato con Beck, no está nada mal, incluso después de comer y tomar algo y de las bromas por parte de éste, realmente fueron divertidas. No tengo ninguna queja, pero no sé si es impresión mía o no, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está siguiendo. Decidí ignorar estos pensamientos y centrarme en lo que me estaba contando Beck.

"Mira Tori, ¿por qué no tomamos un atajo por aquí?, así, llegaríamos antes al cine, ¿no te parece?-me dio una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos. Decidí asomar un poco y ver que ese atajo en realidad era un camino estrecho, pero espacioso para que pasen dos personas como máximo y estaba llena de hierbas bajas.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"-le pregunté con duda, si era buena idea hacer eso

"Tranquila, nada va a pasar, aquí está tu caballero andante, ante cualquier peligro que se presente"-respondió mientras me daba un abrazo alrededor de mi cuello, mostrándome sus dientes blancos, reí mientras le daba un empujón amistoso.

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo, pero si nos sucede algo la culpa será tuya"-intenté parecerme seria, pero sonreí ante la cara de perrito degollado.

Empezamos a avanzar entre risas y bromas, cuando de pronto oímos pasos cada vez más pesados y rápidos y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nos tenían apresados y nos agarraron alrededor de nuestro cuello, sentí como el individuo de detrás de mí mientras me mantenía sujeta, al parecer era muy fuerte, se acercaba a mi oído

"Fin del trayecto, cazadora"

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo tan esperado, me disculpo por ausentarme durante este tiempo, tened paciencia quiero hacer que el fic sea de vuestro agrado y entretenido, intento hacerlo mejor posible. Ahora os respondo vuestro reviews**

**Michichica: Me alegro de que te guste, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;).**

**Arandiagrande: Qué puedo decir de ti, chico, tú me has apoyado y dándome ánimos con este fic desde un principio, ya te dije que gracias a tu apoyo y entusiasmo voy a continuar este fic y darle un buen final. Tienes que tener paciencia si me tomo tiempo a la hora de continuar, ya que quiero tener ideas geniales, para hacer que este fic sea entretenido. Incluso lei tus fics que publicaste sobre todo de psicosis, estuvo interesante, pero no tuve tiempo de dejarte reviews****, pero lo haré;). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Mica: Gracias mica a ti también, y de alegrarte cuando volvi de fanfiction, no sé si hay gente que dudan de que voy a abandonar este fic, las decisiones que tomé fue tan repentino que no pensé claramente las consecuencias y por ello no me iré hasta darle un buen final.**

**También agradezco a aquellas personas que leen mi fic, eso hace que me motive y piense que les gusta todavía mi fic, dejen reviews si quereís para comentar cualquier cosa, estamos en un país libre. El siguiente capitulo no sé cuando será pero espero que pronto nos vemos;)**


	14. Saved

**Sin más que decir os dejo el siguiente capítulo, sólo puedo deciros que os agradezco que os toméis la molestias para leer este fic. Debo decir que este capítulo será un poco corto, pero en el siguiente será más interesante y tal vez el capítulo será largo, ya que voy a ausentarme esta semana y decidí dejaros un nuevo capítulo y publicaré el siguiente la semana siguiente.**

**Como siempre Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Saved**

Estaba realmente aterrada, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?, ¿qué quieren de nosotros?, doy una mirada rápida y veo que Beck está teniendo dificultades para zafar su agarre, su rostro torna un color morado debido al agarre por parte de ése tipo con tatuajes por el brazo izquierdo y su aspecto no es lo más juvenil, tiene un aire un pelín rebelde. Sin darme cuenta, el tipo que me tiene aprisionada me estampó contra la fachada del edificio que había al lado de nosotros.

"¡Tori!"-noté cómo Beck me llamaba, pero me encontraba aturdida de aquel golpe, ya que me encontraba en el suelo debido al impacto por parte de éste.

Noté los pasos de mi agresor se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que lo sentí frente de mí, no noté ningún movimiento por parte de éste, lo cual me dio la oportunidad para alzar la vista, hasta toparme con la de éste. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, pude notar que su aspecto era bastante fornido, a diferencia del otro individuo, éste presentaba tatuajes por todo el rostro y cuello. Da un poco de miedo dada la situación en la que nos encontramos. Jadeé un poco mientras cogía aire, como no hacía nada el tipo de frente, me permitió levantarme poco a poco hasta apoyarme en la pared que había tras de mí. Espera, ¿por qué me llamó este cazadora antes?. Pregunté confusa y desconcertada por cómo me había llamado. Mi vista se nubló un poco, el tipo me aprisionó otra vez, pero me había agarrado el cuello con las dos manos. Realmente siento miedo ahora mismo. Siento dificultad para respirar, hasta que noté que mi apresor empezó a hablar.

"¿Así que eres tú la novata? Qué desperdicio. Una chica bonita cómo tú, va a perder su vida tan pronto. Pero no te preocupes tu muerte no será tan dolorosa, espera he mentido."-su risa se oía de forma maquiavélica, en este momento temí por mi vida, cerré los ojos esperando a que la muerte llegara. Sentí cómo me apretaba cada vez más y más, hasta que voy notando que voy desvaneciendo poco a poco, cuando de pronto, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ya no sentí la presión de antes.

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, veía una imagen borrosa frente de mí, parecía un individuo, un señor a juzgar por su apariencia, no sé si es imaginación mía o no, pero su mano derecha llevaba como una especie de palo de madera como si fuese una estaca, no lo sé.

"¿Tori?, ¿puedes oírme?"-espera esa voz la conozco, es la de Rupert, nunca me olvidaría su voz, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

"Rupert…."-balbuceé solamente su nombre, antes de desmayarme por completo.

Me desperté después de sentir una sustancia parecida al alcohol para curar heridas, di un vistazo rápido a la habitación, no la conozco, frente de mí visualicé a un tipo bebiendo algo, estaba de espaldas así que no puedo saber quién es. Con sospecha, empecé recargarme poco a poco contra la cabecera de la cama, pero parece que se dio cuenta de mis movimientos, por lo que se viró para verme y suspiré de alivio, al saber que era solamente Rupert.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Tori?"-preguntó después de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

"Mejorando, ¿qué puedo decir?"-sonrío un poco, me devolvió el gesto.

Estuvimos en silencio unos buenos minutos, hasta que recordé el suceso anterior, los asaltantes, Beck, espera y ¿Beck?, ¿qué ha sido de él?, ¿le han…?. Pareció notar mi preocupación.

"Tu amigo estará bien, lo encontré tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, pero no te preocupes mientras estabas inconsciente, os llevé en coche, tu amigo empezó a recuperar el conocimiento puesto que tú llevabas bastante tiempo "dormida", por decirlo de alguna manera, se preocupó mucho por ti, honestamente debo decir que tienes un buen amigo chica"-me sonrió, yo me ruboricé un poco, pero luego prosiguió-"luego le prometí que tú le llamarías a él en cuanto te despertaras y le llevé a su casa, yo te traje a mi motel, ¿te acuerdas?, para que tus padres no se asusten"-terminó de contar, mientras yo me quedaba pensando en lo que me dijo, me levanté poco a poco, pero tenía dudas, ¿cómo me encontró?, ¿y que había sido de esos tipos?.

"Hay algo que no me cuadra Rupert"-pausé un poco, mientras él me miraba pacientemente- ¿cómo sabías dónde estábamos nosotros?, ¿cuándo apareciste? Y ¿qué había sido de esos asaltantes?-me mantuve firme y quieta dándole entender que no me iría hasta darme una respuesta, él captó enseguida la indirecta.

"Veamos, no sabía dónde estabais vosotros, yo andaba de paseo, conociendo la ciudad que es bastante grande, en comparación donde vivo yo, pero noté a vosotros desde lejos, cuando percaté de que os seguían dos individuos de aspecto dudoso"-se quedó pensando unos minutos, pero luego siguió-"así que os seguí sin que ellos se dieron cuenta. Aparecí en el momento más indicado ya que ellos estuvieron a punto de mataros por medio de la asfixia. Lo de los asaltantes digamos que…eh…"-se paró a pensar un poco mientras murmuraba poco a poco-"eh…digamos…que huyeron por decirlo de esa manera, después de amenazarles de que si les volvía a pillarles, les iría muy mal"-finalizó su relato, pero noté que se ponía un poco inquieto el tema de los asaltantes, lo que me hizo dudar un poco.

"Ya"-caminé poco a poco hasta que me encontré frente a él, lo miré, volví de espaldas hasta encontrar la puerta de entrada, pero viré y le hice una última pregunta-"Sólo una cosa más, ya que hay algo raro en todo el asunto"-asintió esperando a que continuara-"Uno de los asaltantes me tenía aprisionada, dijo algo que me desconcertó por completo y sabe lo que era"-le di una sonrisa un poco falsa, él dudó un poco cómo si temiera lo que le iba a decir-"Era que me llamó cazadora, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar?"-noté como se puso mudo y un poco pálido ante la mención de la palabra cazadora.

Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero Rupert se quedaba ahí parado mirando hacia la nada, me preocupé un poco.

"Rupert, ¿estás bien?"-rápidamente me miró a los ojos.

"Tori, hay algo que debo decirte y contarte, puede que no me vas a creerme, pero dame tiempo, tengo que hacer una llamada importante y luego te lo comentaré a su debido tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, y cumpliré la promesa-se veía un poco nervioso, dudé por su extraña actitud, pero acepté de forma resignada.

"De acuerdo, pero quiero que me digas la verdad cuando llegue el momento"-le recriminé un poco, con lo que recibí un "ni lo dudes" por parte de él, suspiré, abrí la puerta, abandoné el motel, todavía era de día, y me fui a casa de mis padres, de paso llamaría a Beck, de seguro estará como loco esperando noticias mías. Como si no le conociera a él.

…..

"¿Cuál es tu plan ahora hermanita?"-dije mientras veía a mi hermana pasearse alrededor de la sala de su casa.

Lo que pasó era que mientras pudimos ver a Tori y con un acompañante, un tío con un aspecto un poco afeminado, nos dimos cuenta que eran seguidos por dos vampiros poderosos enviados por parte de Ángela, esta mujer nunca se dará por vencida y es capaz de cometer la mayor atroz que pueda hacer con tan sólo satisfacer sus ansias de venganza, enfermiza, pero cierto. Siento la necesidad de proteger a este mundo y todos los mortales que habitan en él, antes de perecer por un demonio denominado Acathla, haré lo imposible para hacer que no ocurra, y quisiera volver a ver a esa pelirroja, Cat, pero dejandode lado todo eso, nos dimos cuenta a un vigilante enviado por el Consejo de Inglaterra y nos mantuvimos alejados, ya que si nos ve se saltará las alarmas, a una distancia prudencial, observamos cómo el vigilante los mataba a ambos con tan sólo una estocada pleno al corazón.

"Mira por el lado bueno, Tori y el chico, están bien, no hay nada que preocuparse"-dije con simpleza.

"Voy a salir Josh, no me esperes"-respondió ignorando mis comentarios, qué puedo decir de ella mientras veía como se marchaba de la casa, típico de ella ante una situación como esta. Claro, es Jade, ¿quién más estaríamos hablando? Suspiré mientras bebía todo el contenido del Whisky del vaso.

….

Después de dos tonos, por fin me respondió mi jefe para notificarle los últimos detalles que le llevaba a cabo durante esos días.

"_Más vale que sea algo importante, estoy ocupado en estos momentos, Rupert"_

"_Uno de los asaltantes llamó a Tori cazadora, no pude que responderle nada, hasta que me des luz verde para comentarlo"-le dije desesperado, mientras bebía de un tirón el contenido de brandy de mi vaso._

_Después de una larga pausa, pero con murmullos que se oía al fondo, a deducir que estarían charlando entre ello._

"_Después de lo que me dices y por lo que me cuentas, de hablar con todas las personas que estamos aquí ya va siendo hora de que Tori Vega sepa quién es en realidad, ¿no crees?, pero también hemos decidido que la decisión es tuya, eso sí, tienes un plazo de 72 horas para decirle antes de que haya consecuencias negativas y lo sepa muy tarde y sin saber nada del asunto y quien es ella en realidad. Te llamaré dentro de una semana para saber si lo comentaste. Ah, otra cosa y Rupert, es una orden"-dicho esto colgó el teléfono, yo hice lo mismo._

Me senté en la silla, mientras pasaba la mano en mi pelo y con la mano derecha bebía el resto del brandy que quedaba en el vaso. Va a ser un día muy duro, no duro para ella cuando sepa la verdad, pero es cierto cuanto antes sepa mejor, será. Decidí llamarla por teléfono, ya que un día pasó por el motel a hacerme una visita y ver si necesitaba algo, me prestó su número telefónico.

"_¿Diga?"-contestó una voz femenina, cuya voz correspondía a Tori_

"_Soy Rupert, y tenemos que hablar de algo importante. ¿Puedes esperarme en tu casa?. Iré en media hora._

"_Sí, claro"-su voz se notaba confusa, me despedí de ella y colgué el teléfono_

Esto va para rato, pensaba mentalmente mientras veía las vistas de la ciudad, salí del motel, cogí el coche y me encaminé en dirección a la casa de Tori.

**Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, corto quizás, pero para el siguiente será más interesante y quizás entretenido, os recuerdo que me ausentaré esta semana y quise dejar este capítulo como agradecimiento a las personas que me leen, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré la semana que viene si no para la próxima, ya que tengo asuntos que atender, pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo, tened paciencia.**

**Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones de lo que pensáis, no os obligo, tomaros la libertad de decidir si hacerlo o no. Pero me gustaría saberlo. **

**Nos leemos…Skl92**


End file.
